Les Rouages
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Le créateur et la machine. Le coeur abîmé et le coeur de fer. Un piano et un programme. La douleur et l'incompréhension. La chaleur et le froid. Et Law qui tentait de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Fiction écrite pour la Nuit du Forum Francophone.
1. Chapitre 1 - Papillon

**Ouais, me revoilà de retour après un certain moment sans rien écrire. Hier soir a eu lieu la 101 nuit de Forum francophone ! Pour l'occasion, j'ai décidé de faire une fic à chapitre. Aussi, je ne pourrais publier qu'une fois par mois puisque je dois attendre les thèmes et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer.**

 **Bref. J'espère que cela va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis. Le premier thème, celui de 21h, était "Papillon".**

 **Je tiens de plus à préciser qu'il y'a évocation d'une _relation homosexuelle_ donc merci ne pas être surpris. **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda.**

* * *

Law sentait ses yeux le brûler sous la fatigue. Tout son corps hurlait sa douleur, de la plus infime de ses cellules jusqu'au moindre de ses tissus. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'arrêtait de travailler. Sa main tatouée continuait à dessiner, ignorant l'heure tardive et noircissant une feuille déjà bien emplie.

Son atelier ressemblait plus à un immense capharnaüm qu'à celui d'un inventeur. La poussière avait fini par recouvrir les meubles, comme les cartons qui contenaient des plans et des bricoles. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le brun avait abandonné l'idée de nettoyer quoique ce soit. Il préférait passer son temps à noircir ses pages, comme si soudainement son coeur allait se vider sur ces dernières. Mais il aurait beau dessiner, au fond, la douleur resterait indélébile.

Le trentenaire ne se retourna pas tandis que la porte s'ouvrait dans son dos. Pas besoin de mots pour savoir qui se tenait derrière lui, le bruit de ses pas lui suffisait amplement. C'était un des seuls sons qu'il avait entendu depuis des mois, s'éloignant de la société pour travailler à la lumière jaunâtre de sa lampe.

Jewelry Bonney se positionna brusquement face à lui, posant avec autorité ses mains sur son bureau. Elle le fusillait de ses yeux violets, une couleur si intense qu'elle marquait tous ceux qui auraient eu le malheur de les croiser. C'était une nuance comme celle-ci, si profonde, qu'il cherchait désespérément à recréer grâce à ses calculs. Mais comment réussir à reproduire l'éclat de ses yeux quand elle riait, comment retransmettre leur colère lorsqu'elle jurait ?

Sa plus vieille amie semblait être à bout de patience, son visage étant déformé par la colère et la frustration. Mais Law ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus, préférant retourner à ses chiffres et ses calculs. Malheureusement pour lui, elle en avait décidé autrement, volant son carnet où il retranscrivait toutes ses idées et ses réflexions. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il sentait l'agacement envahir son coeur devenu si froid. Une sensation si étrange après tant de temps sans même ressentir un sursaut d'émotion.

\- Ça suffit, Law, déclara-t-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle était déjà partie dans les couloirs. Trafalgar décida de la suivre sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, quittant enfin le bureau hors duquel il n'existait plus. La lumière du crépuscule l'aveugla quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Comme s'il replongeait dans de vieux souvenirs oubliés, le tatoué avait l'impression désagréable de rêver. Perdu, il avait oublié la couleur beige des murs ainsi que celle foncée des lattes du parquet. Il avait oublié la couleur pourpre des rideaux ainsi que celle des meubles. Mais pourtant, toutes ces couleurs lui paraissaient plus fades que dans ses souvenirs.

Le trentenaire ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur le décor, poursuivant la rose dans l'immense résidence. Courant à en perdre l'haleine, il ouvrait toutes les portes sur son chemin, cherchant vainement la jeune femme. Il tomba ainsi sur de nombreuses chambres abandonnées ou des pièces seulement remplies de meubles recouverts.

Il la trouva finalement dans le salon, devant la cheminée où un feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Les rideaux étaient entre-ouverts, laissant passer quelques rayons oranges du soleil qui éclairaient les canapés en tissu. Mais l'atmosphère était si glaciale que ni les couleurs ni le feu ne réussissait à la réchauffer.

Lentement, le brun s'approchait d'elle, refusant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire. Pourtant, il ne put se voiler plus longtemps la face lorsque Bonney se tourna vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes. Tendant une main vers elle, ses yeux gris méfiants, il tentait de s'approcher alors qu'elle avait suspendu ses notes au-dessus des flammes.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes, Law ! Tu es entrain de te détruire, cria-t-elle en sanglots.

Mais le plus vieux ne l'écouta guère, essayant de se rapprocher par tous les moyens, obnubilé par l'idée que son travail deviendrait peut-être des cendres. Des cendres faites de carbone, des morceaux de papier brûlé qui n'attendaient qu'une brise pour disparaître au loin. Et pour ne plus jamais revenir.

\- J'y suis presque, Bonney…Tu ne peux pas tout gâcher. Tu n'as pas le droit, lui assura-t-il.

Le visage de son amie fut une fois de plus déformé par ses émotions qui prenaient leur envol, comme des oiseaux. Finalement, elle finit par baisser son bras tendu, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait pour reprendre son bien, son amie d'enfance tendit le bras pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- C'est fini, Law. Soit tu t'arrêtes maintenant, soit je pars et je ne reviendrais pas, le menaça-t-elle.

Quelques mois auparavant, le chantage affectif de la jeune femme aurait fonctionné à merveille, son coeur se serait douloureusement serré. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne le sentait même plus battre dans sa poitrine, comme une machine à l'arrêt. Il n'était plus qu'une machine à la peau chaude et au coeur en mille morceau.

\- Désolé Bonney. Je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant, s'excusa-t-il en reprenant le carnet.

Dans son dos, il entendait les sanglots de la rose reprendre alors qu'elle s'écroulait par terre. Le tatoué la connaissait comme une soeur. Elle tiendrait sa promesse, elle le laisserait seul dans cette immense demeure pour partir loin d'ici. Quitter cet endroit où chaque chose était lié à un souvenir, où il ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa chambre sans que son coeur ne se déchire. À l'aube, Bonney aurait quitté les lieux. À l'aube, Trafalgar Law serait seul.

Sur une des tables présentes dans l'atelier se trouvait une forme cachée par un draps blanc. La seule chose qu'il avait pris la peine de protéger de la poussière qui l'entourait constamment. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller quelqu'un, Law se saisit d'une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de la table, à un mètre à peine du draps. Avec lenteur, sa main tatouée leva le draps, dévoilant ainsi un visage pâle. C'était sa copie conforme. La même peau claire et tachetée, les cheveux noirs qui ondulaient délicatement ou encore les mêmes lèvres qu'il avait caressé bien trop de fois. Sa main vint s'égarer sur la peau froide, bien loin de sa propre température. Pourtant, il ne cessait de ramener des souvenirs à la surface, toujours plus vifs et intenses, comme s'il venait à peine de les vivre.

Ce n'était pas encore lui. Si le brun soulevait le reste du draps, il apercevrait les mécanismes complexes et les circuits visibles de sa création. Il n'avait pas encore fini de le recouvrir de la peau synthétique, il lui restait encore trop de travail à effectuer au niveau des organes et du fonctionnement interne. Bien trop de choses que le médecin devait fignoler pour que la copie prenne vie.

Malgré le retard qu'il prenait sur ses prévisions, le trentenaire continua de frôler ses joues de ses doigts, heureux de revoir ses traits si fins. Enfin, son coeur semblait reprendre son activité, il sentait un feu recommençait à l'animer. Parce que ses yeux pouvaient se régaler de la vision de Portgas D. Ace endormi. Son cerveau, lui, plus conscient de la folie de son entreprise, ne cessait de lui hurler que ce n'était pas son compagnon. Il ne cessait de lui rappeler en une litanie qu'Ace était mort et que les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie. Mais le coeur de Law était une machine déterminée qui étouffait les supplications de son esprit, comme il avait fait taire Bonney.

Se relevant pour retourner à son bureau, le jeune homme remit le drap à sa place et prit ses notes pour continuer à les étudier. Il lui restait encore des détails à régler, d'autres à prévoir et certains à offrir au hasard. Encore tant de choses à faire pour qu'Ace revienne parmi eux, pour qu'il puisse réentendre son rire si particulier et sentir son odeur brûlée. Law observa ses calculs compliqués.

Pour l'instant, Ace n'était qu'un papillon qui ne prendrait que quelques semaines à s'éteindre. Lorsqu'enfin, il aurait compris ce qu'il lui manquait, il réussirait à capturer l'essence de son amant pour la sceller dans ce corps. Et le papillon éphémère deviendrait une flamme éternelle.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Sémantique

**Deuxième thème de la nuit du 07/09..."Sémantique". Et oui, pas facile mais avec le thème que j'aborde on devrait être pas mal. Mais votre avis sur la question m'importe toujours...Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

La première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Tout était trop intense. Son unité centrale avait dû analyser des images, des bruits ou encore des odeurs.

Il avait été dépassé.

La seconde chose qu'il vit après le plafond, ce fut un homme. Son unité centrale avait eu du mal à assimiler ce concept au cours des semaines qui avaient suivis son éveil. L'homme était une créature complexe que ses systèmes et programmes avaient du mal à comprendre et analyser. Et plus que tous les mots et tous les mouvements qu'il avait dû enregistrer, ce fut cette compréhension de l'homme qui l'avait le plus gêné. Et c'était toujours le cas. Il s'appelait Ace. C'était ainsi que l'homme, ou plutôt Law, l'appelait car d'après lui, les personnes avaient des noms. Mais il n'était pas une personne, il était un ensemble d'éléments mécaniques assemblés et maîtrisés grâce à un programme, lui-même soumis à des calculs complexes. C'était pourtant simple. Mais l'homme persistait à dire qu'il était une personne. Alors il ne disait rien.

Ace tentait de porter une fourchette à sa bouche, à la demande de Law. Une fois de plus, il ne comprenait pas le but de l'exercice puisque ses mécanismes internes n'étaient pas adaptés pour traiter des aliments. Mais ce n'était pas le seul exercice dépourvu de sens que l'homme lui faisait faire.

Law avait insisté pour qu'il s'habille parce qu'une fois de plus, il le prenait pour une personne et que les personnes s'habillaient. Mais son organisme ne pouvait ressentir le froid puisqu'il n'avait pas de capteur qui le lui permettaient, ainsi les vêtements n'étaient que superflus. Cependant, la nécessité que sa nudité soit cachée venait, d'après son créateur, de la notion de pudeur.

Assis sur un des canapés du salon, les rideaux ouverts pour laisser passer la lumière hivernale, Ace lisait un livre qui lui avait donné l'homme. Il avait toujours su lire grâce à son programme de traitement de données, mais sa mémoire était vide. Alors, il était nécessaire qu'il comble ses lacunes grâce aux livres qui contenaient des informations. Ainsi, il passait ses journées à lire et effectuer les exercices mis en place par Law.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand son créateur le rejoint dans le canapé. Celui-ci ne parlait pas, contrairement à son habitude et ne faisait rien. Cette absence d'activité était incompréhensible pour lui. Que faisait-il immobile ? Continuant sa lecture sur la syntaxe grammaticale du français, une langue étrangère, il ignora l'homme à ses côtés. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se saisisse de son ouvrage pour le mettre hors de porter.

Haussant un sourcil, signe qu'il avait compris être synonyme de l'agacement, Ace posa ses mains sur ses genoux, son visage figé dans le marbre.

— Puis-je connaître la raison de cet acte ? l'interrogea-t-il.

La machine ne tenta pas de reprendre son ouvrage. Il préférait attendre que Law explique son geste et la logique sous-adjacente. Mais celui-ci garda le silence et il en fit de même. Puis son créateur se releva, l'entraînant avec lui vers le piano qui se trouvait prêt des fenêtres.

Immobile, Ace observa l'homme s'asseoir sur le banc, l'invitant à en faire de même. Prenant place d'un geste mécanique, engagé par ses systèmes électriques et effectué par ses rouages, il attendit la prochaine demande de Law. L'homme était ainsi, il n'était fait que d'exigences.

La machine observa les mains tatouées se poser sur le clavier aux touches blanches et noirs. Le piano était un instrument de la famille des cordes frappées, inventé au 18ème siècle par un italien. Instrument principal de la musique classique, il était aussi polyvalent…

— Tu en jouais si bien, murmura le brun à son attention.

Ace tourna lentement ses yeux noirs vers son créateur. Il n'avait jamais touché un seul de ses instruments, l'analyse de sa mémoire était formelle. Ses membres supérieurs n'étaient pas programmés pour effectuer les mouvements nécessaires. Son corps n'était pas adapté à la pratique d'un instrument quelconque de musique.

— Je n'ai jamais joué du piano. De plus mes programmes ne sont pas faits pour…commença-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

— Je sais, le coupa-t-il sèchement.

Alors, il s'arrêta, gardant le silence tandis que les phalanges de son créateur continuaient à parcourir les touches d'ivoire. Doucement, celui-ci fit résonner plusieurs notes dans la pièce, leur son harmonieux se répercutant contre le plafond haut par propagation de l'onde sonore.

Law saisit alors sa main pour la poser sur les touches froides, ce qui contrastait avec la chaleur de la peau de ce dernier. Un frisson partit du eau de sa colonne vertébrale pour descendre dans son dos. Ces sensations étaient définitivement désagréables. Son créateur avait placé des récepteurs et des capteurs partout en dessous de sa peau, reconstituant le système nerveux, lorsqu'il avait compris son absence de sensations. Mais cela était trop contraignant. Alors, il lui avait demandé de les enlever mais celui-ci s'y fermement opposé, l'obligeant à subir ces désagréments.

— Si tu appuie là, un do résonne, lui expliqua-t-il en lui faisant appuyer sur une touche.

Law continua ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, tentant de lui apprendre les mouvements de base pour jouer du piano. Mais ses mains arrivaient difficilement à prendre la forme et effectuer les mouvements exigés. Finalement, l'homme perdit patience et fit résonner plusieurs notes en même temps dans une cacophonie désagréable. Impassible, Ace l'observait exprimer ses émotions.

Puis sans signe avant coureur, il se mit à jouer avec une fluidité qui démontrait tout son savoir faire. Ses bras se déplaçaient avec rapidité, comme ses phalanges et ses paumes. La mélodie résonnait dans la pièce silencieuse, accompagnée par le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée.

Ace avait parfaitement assimilé la sémantique de la langue de l'homme. Il avait enregistré toutes les lois, les règles et les exceptions qui la régissait. Mais pourtant, la machine ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de son créateur tout comme son besoin de s'exprimer.

Malgré sa maîtrise parfaite de la sémantique, quelque chose échappait à Ace dans les mots de Law.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Baiser

**Quoi, encore moi ? Et oui, j'ai réussi à écrire sur trois thèmes cette nuit ! J'espère pouvoir faire un quatrième dans la journée mais je ne vous promet rien ! Plus important : est-ce que le concept vous plaît ? Question essentielle, que je sache si je continue ou si j'arrête ce projet rapidement...Le troisième thème était "bisou" mais je les déformais à "baiser", j'espère que l'on m'excusera mais sinon, je n'aurais rien pu faire avec !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, plus Law venait à penser que son amie d'enfance avait raison. Lorsque l'heure était venue de faire revenir son compagnon parmi le monde des vivants, il avait cru renaître. Son pouls s'était brusquement emballé tandis que ses mains étaient devenues moites. Puis, les yeux d'Ace s'étaient ouverts sur le monde et il avait eu l'impression de revoir son amant au réveil.

Mais la douche avait été froide. Au début, le brun était comme un enfant à qui il fallait tout réapprendre. Que cela soit la parole ou marcher, ce corps d'homme n'était pas plus doué que celui d'un nouveau né. Cependant, la différence résidait dans le fait qu'il apprenait vite. Très vite.

En à peine quelques semaines, le plus jeune se déplaçait librement et avait retrouvé son autonomie. C'était à cet instant que les problèmes commencèrent pour le tatoué. Pouvant enfin s'exprimer et agir librement, il comprit à quel point Ace n'était plus le même. Tout ce qui constituait l'essence et la personnalité de son amant avait disparu. D'un point de vu physique, il était parfait, mais c'était loin d'être le cas pour le reste.

L'ancien médecin avait beau tenté de remettre en place leurs anciens rituels et habitudes, rien n'y faisait, le plus jeune restait monocorde et impassible. C'était comme vivre avec un étranger qui avait pris possession du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et sa douleur avait atteint son apogée quand il avait tenté de rappeler à Portgas comment jouer du piano.

Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, que Bonney avait quitté le manoir. Pendant ces douze mois, il n'avait reçu aucunes nouvelles, se complaisant dans sa solitude et ses projets. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. Ce matin-là, il faillit pleurer en reconnaissant l'écriture familière de la rose sur une enveloppe. Elle écrivait toujours avec une encre rosée et on aurait dit qu'elle s'amusait à calligraphier au lieu d'écrire. Bien loin de son écriture penchée et brouillonne, dû à ses longues années d'études.

Law avait alors décacheté l'enveloppe avec un certain empressement, se coupant presque avec le papier. Il avait ensuite sorti la lettre en elle-même qui lui paraissait bien courte. Parce qu'elle l'était.

* * *

 _Chère Law,_

 _J'avais juré de ne plus revenir mais pas de ne plus donner de nouvelles. Et même si j'ai tardé, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais recevoir une lettre pour ton anniversaire._

 _J'espère de tout coeur que tu as abandonné ton idée totalement folle. Je sais combien tu as souffert de sa mort, comme nous tous, mais courir après une chimère ne te conduiras qu'à ta perte. Mais peut-être devrions nous éviter les sujets qui fâchent._

 _J'ai retrouvé Kid. Il était parti bien loin mais toujours avec aussi peu de discrétion. Je n'ai eu qu'à le chercher pendant un mois pour le retrouver dans un coin perdu. Et j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie. Cet idiot est tombé amoureux d'une paysanne, une fille de la cambrousse et ils ont un gosse, qui était à peine né quand je suis arrivée. Elle s'appelle Ann. N'est-ce pas un bel hommage ? Enfin, cette gamine est insupportable, aussi têtue que son père alors qu'elle ne parle pas encore et qu'elle ne marche pas._

 _Quant à moi, je passerais certainement dans le coin dans quelques temps…Peut-être pourrions-nous nous voir au parc public, histoire de discuter un peu et de se comporter en adulte ?_

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Bonney Jewelry._

 _P.S : Encore joyeux anniversaire._

* * *

Cette lettre, pourtant courte, arracha une larme au jeune homme. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas assis au coin du feu avec sa meilleure amie pour parler de tout et de rien ? Depuis combien de temps de s'était-il pas disputé avec Eustass à propos d'un sujet puéril et stupide ? Beaucoup trop de temps.

Law avait alors quitté son bureau en trombe pour retourner au salon et se défouler sur le piano. Il voulait faire résonner les notes les plus graves, il voulait que l'instrument hurle sa frustration et sa douleur à sa place. Il s'était rendu compte que depuis le réveil d'Ace, son coeur avait recommencé à ressentir les sentiments. Dont la douleur insoutenable qu'il tentait de fuir par tous les moyens.

Puis il était apparu dans son champ de vision. Ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade, ses lèvres roses ou encore sa peau pâle qui semblait l'appeler. Alors Trafalgar perdit pieds, comme il l'aurait fait avant sa disparition. Il sauta presque du banc pour s'approcher du jeune homme qu'il saisit par sa ceinture.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser quoique ce soit, il vola ses lèvres pour l'entrainer dans un baiser ardent. Les lèvres du tatoué cherchaient désespérément le contact de leurs jumelles et sa langue passa la barrière de celle-ci. Leurs salives se mélangeaient tandis qu'il rapprochait leurs corps pour échanger leur chaleur. Une de ses mains passa sous le haut du brun pour toucher cette peau divine mais interdite.

Finalement, le médecin relâcha les lèvres humides de son partenaire, encore plus mal qu'avant. Law aurait embrassé un mur que la sensation aurait été la même. Le plus jeune était resté tout bonnement impassible tandis qu'il faisait presque l'amour à sa bouche. Sa langue n'avait pas cherché la sienne comme il y était habitué et ses mains n'avaient pas parcouru son corps. Et la chaleur qu'il pensait trouver entre ses bras n'existait pas.

— Puis-je y aller ? demanda-t-il, impassible.

Et ce fut la goûte de trop pour le trentenaire. Il fit signe à Ace qu'il pouvait s'en aller et il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Qu'avait-il fait ? Reprenant la lettre de son amie d'enfance, des sanglots lui échappèrent alors que son estomac se tordait. Ace était mort. Et il était seul. Ses uniques amis étaient loin parce qu'il les avait fait fuir avec sa folie, refusant de les écouter. Mais il aurait dû.

Touchant ses lèvres de ses doigts, Law se remémora la sensation de celles d'Ace sur les siennes. Le baiser avait été froid, comme s'il avait voulu embrasser un fantôme qui n'avait pas de consistance. Ou plutôt dans ce cas, un fantôme avec un corps mais dépourvu d'âme.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Veine

**Quatrième thème de la même nuit : "Veine". Je tiens avant tout à remercier la fantastique Aurore D. Heart et ses tout aussi fantastique reviews qui m'ont vraiment encouragé à continuer à écrire cette histoire qui est plus éloignée de ce que je fais habituellement. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Ace marchait dans le parc qui entourait la demeure de son créateur. Une fois de plus, celui-ci lui avait demandé d'aller faire un peu d'exercice pour que sa machinerie ne s'abîme pas. Ce qui n'était pas une tâche aisée lorsque le froid gelait ses circuits.

Il n'était pas parti seul. Law l'avait accompagné durant cette sortie mais ils avaient fini par se séparer. Ce dernier avait désiré prendre un chemin particulier et lui avait demandé de ne pas le suivre. Ne comprenant pas le but de la demande, il s'était exécuté sans poser plus de questions.

Cependant les pas de la machine finirent par le mener à l'homme, assis sur un banc en pierre près d'un kiosque abîmé. Il se rapprocha et finit par s'asseoir dans un geste mécanique, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et regardant droit devant lui.

De la _buée_ sortait de la bouche de Trafalgar Law, démontrant ainsi que sa température interne était nettement supérieur à celle ambiante. Ace ne pouvait pas produire de buée. La machinerie qui constituait son organisme avaient été pensé pour ne pas chauffer ou être dépassée par un quelconque problème. Ainsi, même la friction de ses rouages ne lui permettait pas de produire une énergie suffisante pour mener à de la chaleur.

Puis ses yeux noirs furent attirer par les poignets de l'homme. Ces derniers étaient maculés de _sang_. C'était une substance vitale pour le corps humain, un liquide qui permettait de transporter les nutriments dans leur corps et permettait les échanges gazeux. Une perte de sang trop importante pouvait entraîner le décès de l'individu.

— Une perte de sang peut-être dangereuse. Il faut envisager des soins…commença-t-il.

Cependant, la machine fut interrompu par un mouvement de son créateur. Celui-ci venait de prélever du sang de son poignet, le portant au niveau de son visage. Il semblait _jouer_ avec cette substance si précieuse, comme si lui-même _s'amuser_ avec son liquide de refroidissement.

— Tu étais encore si chaud quand tu as cessé de respirer. Ton sang était si chaud. Pourtant tu étais déjà mort. Mais tu avais l'air bien plus vivant qu'aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-il.

Ace ne comprenait pas les problèmes de l'homme. Ce dernier lui parlait souvent de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas ou ne comprenait pas, comme s'il s'attendait à provoquer une réaction dans son unité centrale. Peut-être le confondait-il avec un de ses semblables ?

Baissant les yeux, son regard froid tomba finalement sur un couteau dont la lame était aussi rouge que les poignets de son inventeur. Ainsi, il s'était coupé avec cet objet. La maîtrise de son corps était-elle si mauvaise qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de ses membres supérieurs ?

— Puis-je savoir comment vous vous êtes coupé ? l'interrogea-t-il en observant l'arme blanche.

L'homme avait longuement insisté pour qu'il le tutoie. Mais d'après les règles de politesses qu'il avait appris, le tutoiement était un acte révélant une certaine intimité entre deux individus et une familiarité. Mais le trentenaire avait fini par accepter sa marque de politesse.

Ce dernier avait fermé ses mains et posé ses coudes sur ses genoux. La tête basse, il semblait regarder le sol. Mais qu'y avait-il d'intéressant à observer ? Le sang se déversait en longues traînées sur les dalles en pierre mais cela ne tira pas un seul mouvement à l'homme.

— « Pourquoi es-tu mort, Ace ? » C'est la question que je me pose chaque jour depuis des mois, au point de douter du fait que je sois en vie. J'avais besoin de me le rappeler, lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix vide.

Levant un sourcil, l'androïde ne comprenait pas ce besoin de _se_ _sentir vivant_. Comment pouvait-on seulement oublier ce fait ? Ace allait poser une question à son créateur quand son regard tomba sur des traits colorés sous l'épiderme de l'homme. _Curieux_ , il tendit une de ses mains pour toucher un trait bleu qui remontait le long du bras de son propriétaire.

— Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il en ne lâchant pas cette chose des yeux.

Ace n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. Malgré les nombreuses recherches de son unité centrale, aucune image ou mot ne lui venait. Law arrêta alors d'observer avec attention le sol, son regard passant de lui à la main qui le touchait. La machine se rendit compte que son geste était _déplacé_ mais son concepteur lui prit la main pour l'empêcher de l'enlever.

— Tu connais le rôle du sang mais pas d'une veine ? Je n'aurais pas parier sur ce fait, débuta-t-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

L'ancien médecin porta alors sa main à ses lèvre pour l'embrasser doucement. Il avait lu que ce geste rentrait dans les uses et coutumes de l'aristocratie. De plus, il était uniquement effectué pour une femme de bonne naissance. Il voulut rappeler à son créateur qu'il avait été pensé selon l'organisation interne et externe masculine mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps.

— Une veine est un des moyens de transport du sang. Le sang, déchargé de dioxygène et chargé de dioxyde de carbone, est amené jusqu'aux poumons par les veines, expliqua-t-il en nouant leurs doigts.

Une fois de plus, la signification du geste de son aîné échappait à Ace. Mais ce n'était pas important, il préférait se concentrer sur les explications du brun qu'il enregistrait avec précaution dans sa carte mémoire. Son unité centrale analysait et assimilait les différentes nuances sur la peau de son créateur pour tenter de modéliser le système sanguin de celui-ci dans son intégralité.

Il voulut demander à Law plus de détails sur ce système complexe et important, de sorte à préciser ses schémas. Cependant, une question fut émise par son unité, une question curieuse mais qui méritait toute son attention. Ace avait été conçu et pensé selon le modèle humain masculin. Il possédait même des organes génitaux, qui ne pouvaient pas permettre une procréation, mais qui étaient capables de provoquer chez lui du _plaisir_ grâce à ses programmes et aux récepteurs. Alors, avait-il aussi des veines ?

La machine reprit son bras, autrefois prisonnier de la main de son créateur. Il cherchait, sur la peau synthétique qui recouvrait ses circuits et mécanismes internes, des nuances de bleus. Il sentait sur lui, le regard de l'homme qu'il aurait interprété comme _perplexe_. Finalement, ne trouvant par lui-même sa réponse, il leva ses yeux noirs vers ceux aciers du plus âgé.

— Ai-je aussi des veines ? le questionna-t-il.

Ace ne comprit pas pourquoi les yeux de son créateur s'humidifièrent pour donner des larmes. Du sable ou un autre composant l'agressait-il ? Les mains pleines de sang de Trafalgar prirent les siennes pour les serrer, les maculant aussi du précieux liquide vital. Une d'entre elles vint même frôler son visage, laissant une traînée rougeâtre derrière elle.

— Non, tu n'en n'as pas Ace…lui murmura l'homme.

Ah. La réponse n'était pas bien surprenante puisque du sang aurait été superflus, son organisme fonctionnant grâce à l'énergie solaire. Ses capteurs épidermiques ne servaient pas qu'à provoquer des réactions désagréables dans son unité centrale. Cependant, Law ne semblait pas supporter le réponse. Pourtant, elle était simple et concise.

Ce dernier se pencha vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur son front. Certaines larmes de son créateur coulèrent de ses joues sur sa propre peau, dévalant le long de sa tempe. Ace ne comprenait pas l'homme. Et le murmure qui suivit ne l'aida pas plus.

— Ta chaleur me manque tellement…

Ace n'avait jamais été chaud. Parce qu'il était une machine.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Dame

**Il était une fois, le dernier thème du mois..."Dame" avait été donné à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Bon j'arrête de tenter les rimes, je suis nulle en poésie ! Alors donc la prochaine fois que cette histoire sera udaptée sera dans plus d'un mois si j'ai le temps d'écrire à ce moment là (je ne promet rien). Mais j'espère que cette première partie aura su vous séduire ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

L'hiver était toujours présent. Malgré ses mains couvertes par des gants et cachées dans les poches de son manteau, Law était toujours frigorifié. Cela faisait à peine trois heures que le soleil s'était levé et les rayons du soleil n'avaient toujours pas réchauffé l'atmosphère.

Le parc était vide. Il était encore trop tôt pour envisager une promenade avec ces températures et la nature morte était déprimante. Dévêtus de leurs manteaux de feuilles, les arbres centenaires paraissaient nus. Pourtant, le brun marchait dans les allées en pierre à la recherche d'une jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trop de mois.

Bonney était assise sur la fontaine, comme à son habitude. En été, elle venait y lire, passant des heures à dévorer les pages tandis que le soleil chaud colorait sa peau. Lui-même, avait passé des heures, la tête sur ses cuisses, à lui parler de ses problèmes de coeur et de son cadet qui l'obsédait. Ces moments lui paraissaient si loin, comme l'été qui semblait avoir éternellement laissé sa place à l'hiver.

Mais son amie d'enfance n'avait pas revêtue sa petite robe violette qui volait à chaque brise. Elle était emmitouflée dans un épais manteau gris, des chaussures à la semelle épaisse aux pieds.

Lorsque que la rose l'aperçut finalement, elle sauta sur ses pieds pour courir jusqu'à lui. L'ancien médecin eut à peine le temps de retirer ses mains de ses poches que, déjà, la jeune femme avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Immédiatement, il l'avait serré contre lui, inspirant son odeur si particulière et familière.

Bonney sentait la pizza. Sa meilleure amie avait réussi l'exploit d'imprégner la fragrance de son plat préféré dans sa peau. Ainsi, qu'importe la saison ou l'heure, Jewelry Bonney avait toujours la même odeur. Une odeur qui lui rappelait leur enfance, lorsqu'ils préparaient des pizzas pour l'estomac sans fond de la plus petite.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota-t-il en passant une main tatoué dans son impressionnante chevelure.

Une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois où il avait profité de son étreinte. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour, ce jour où il avait refusé d'enterrer son coeur, préférant nier l'immonde vérité. Les larmes lui venaient lentement aux yeux, mais le plus vieux se retenait de pleurer. Pas maintenant, ni jamais.

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Law, lui répondit-elle la voix enrouée.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour s'asseoir, trop émus pour envisager de se séparer immédiatement. Une fois assis, un silence étrange s'installa entre eux. Dans son esprit, les mots que lui avait envoyé la rose dansaient, lui rappelant qu'elle et Eustass avançaient sans lui. Finalement, son amie d'enfance lui prit la main, la serrant et lui souriant comme elle le pouvait.

Law sentait au fond de sa gorge les mots qui hurlaient pour sortir. Il sentait l'excitation prendre la pas sur sa raison, réclamant qu'il expose sa réussite à la jeune femme. Mais il craignait trop qu'elle le laisse seul dans ce parc immense où ils avaient grandi. Il craignait que sa meilleure amie ne le laisse avec ses démons qui étaient tapis derrière les ronces et les arbustes. De maudits souvenirs qui revenaient le hanter pour lui rappeler tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Comme s'il était capable d'oublier.

— J'ai réussi Bonney…finit-il par lui avouer.

Aussitôt, la rose se saisit de son visage qu'il détournait depuis tout à l'heure. D'un geste sec, elle le forçait à la regarder, à affronter son regard violet qui le transperçait. Ses mains étaient terriblement froides sur son visage, certainement parce qu'elle avait encore oublié ses gants. Elle n'y pensait jamais et chaque année, elle tentait de mettre ses mains sur des parties chaudes de leur corps, pour se réchauffer et les embêter. Mais cette fois-ci, ses yeux ne contenaient aucune trace de rire.

— Law…Dis-moi que tu mens…Dis-moi que tu as abandonné cette folie, le supplia-t-elle.

Les deux orbes améthystes se remplissaient lentement de larmes alors que des sentiments néfastes enserrés le coeur gelé du brun. Il n'était pas encore capable de mettre à nouveau un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais il savait que cela faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Il apposa ses mains tatouées sur celles ancrées sur son visage. Lui-même n'était pas loin de perdre le contrôle.

— C'est lui Bonney…Le même corps, les mêmes courbes, les mêmes tâches de rousseurs…énuméra-t-il les yeux dans le vide.

Il avait rencontré Ace par l'intermédiaire de sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient tous deux en dernière année de secondaire alors que lui était en deuxième année de médecine. La rose avait décidé de le forcer à sortir avec eux parce qu'il se transformait, d'après elle, en un moine ermite. Alors, pour acheter sa tranquillité, l'étudiant avait accepté de céder à ses exigences. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer la plus belle création de ce monde. Portgas D. Ace avait ce charme félin qui vous envoûtait, ce rire unique associé à son sens de l'humour. En un regard, Law était tombé à ses pieds, priant pour rester entre ses bras jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Cependant, alors que lui crevait d'amour et de désir pour le jeune homme, ce dernier ne l'avait au début vu que comme l'ami d'enfance de Bonney.

Et il lui manquait. Ace lui manquait à en crever. À chaque fois que ses doigts frôlaient à nouveau les touches du piano, son coeur hurlait sa peine intérieurement, suppliant pour qu'on l'achève. Sa chambre était devenue une no man's land, un lieu où il se refusait à aller. L'ancien médecin ne survivrait pas à la vue du lit et des draps dans lesquels ils avaient passé tellement de nuits. Son rire remplissait chaque pièce de la bâtisse comme chaque couleur lui rappelait une partie de lui.

— Mais…il n'a pas…Il n'a pas l'étincelle d'Ace. Il n'a pas son âme, seulement son corps. C'est si douloureux Bonney, de le croire vivant alors qu'il suffit de regarder ses yeux pour se rendre compte que ce n'est pas le cas, avoua-t-il dans son cou.

Alors que ses larmes menaçaient de couler, sa meilleure amie passa finalement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle les caressa longuement tandis qu'une première larme s'échappait de ses yeux. Elle-même ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état mais il refusait de vérifier ce fait.

— Law arrête…Laisse-le partir. Crois-tu qu'il aimerait te voir dans cet état ? Crois-tu qu'Ace supporterait d'être à l'origine de tant de douleur ? lui rappela-t-elle.

La réponse était évidente. Le jeune homme aurait préféré détruire le monde que d'infliger le malheur à ses proches. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, accepter l'inéluctable. Il ne pouvait pas vivre si Ace ne vivait pas avec lui, dans ses bras.

— Je ne peux pas Bonney, je ne peux pas ! hurla-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Qu'importe si cette machine qu'il avait crée n'était pas lui. À chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur son visage, le brun avait l'impression de renaître, comme lorsque leurs peaux se touchaient. Abandonner ce dernier exutoire lui serait fatale. Un monde sans Ace ne devrait pas exister.

Son amie était toujours là, malgré la désapprobation qu'il lisait sur ses traits. Elle n'était pas d'accord. Sûrement trouvait-elle qu'il bafouait la mémoire du jeune homme. Et dans un sens, c'était le cas, il en avait conscience.

Lentement, la plus jeune récupérera ses mains pales, les fourrant dans ses poches en l'observant avec ce qui semblait être de la pitié. Elle allait partir. Law le sentait dans ses tripes et il l'apercevait dans ses yeux. Elle ne serait jamais de son côté tant qu'il n'aurait pas abandonné.

— Je vais rester en ville, Law. Je vais prendre une chambre et essayer de me trouver un petit travail. Mais par pitié Law, reprends tes esprit, le supplia-t-elle.

Bonney ne partait pas. Il pourrait continuer à la voir et à lui parler. L'ancien médecin ne serait plus seul à affronter sur ses démons, il pourrait compter sur sa meilleure amie. Même si celle-ci le désapprouvait. Certains lui dirait qu'elle était parti une fois mais le tatoué s'en fichait puisqu'elle était revenue pour lui.

Bonney était sa dame. Alors que son amant avait été son as, celui qui illuminait sa vie et lui permettait d'avancer, la rose resterait sa Dame. Celle qui règne, celle qui exige, celle qui protège. Celle qui resterait malgré la douleur de la perte et l'injustice, malgré la folie qui l'animait comme le pire des poisons. Bonney était sa dame de coeur.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Physique

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau texte pour la nuit du 03/11 ! Ce chapitre a été écris à partir du premier thème de la nuit : Physique. Je n'écrirai pas à la prochaine nuit puisque je serais en période de révision pour mes partielles...Déjà que je prend sur mon temps de travail pour cette nuit ! J'espère que ces deux chapitres particuliers vous plairont !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Les pas de la machine résonnaient dans les couloirs silencieux et vides de la demeure, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Le soleil hivernale s'était levé depuis deux heures et douze minutes, il était donc temps qu'il reprenne son instruction. Il avait planifié la veille d'étudier avec plus d'attention les théories expliquant les changements de saisons et plus particulièrement, la trajectoire de la terre autour du soleil.

Le regard d'Ace dévia sur les jardins abîmés de la résidence et sur les feuilles nouvelles des arbres. La réapparition de ces dernières témoignaient de l'arrivée imminente du printemps. En effet, les végétaux perdaient leurs feuilles pour combattre la baisse de températures, dans un système d'adaptation physiologique. La voix de Law coupa court à l'analyse de son unité centrale, les ondes se répercutant contre les murs jusqu'à ses récepteurs. La voix semblait être pleine d _'agacement_ , une des premières _émotions_ que son unité centrale avait su appréhender. Une des premières à laquelle il avait été aussi confronté, par le biais de son inventeur, mais aussi dans la littérature.

La machine se posta devant la porte en bois de la bibliothèque d'où émergeait la voix du tatoué. Il resta debout, face à l'entrée, pendant quelques minutes, attendant que la discussion ne se calme. Il avait lu dans de nombreux ouvrages qu'il était impoli d'interrompre une conversation. En effet, il était nécessaire de laisser des interlocuteurs exprimer leurs idées pour ne pas risquer de les _froisser_.

Mais la discussion ne s'arrêtait pas, s'amplifiant même et bientôt, sa carte mémoire et son système d'analyse définirent l'échange comme une _dispute_. Le visage de la création était impassible, se contentant d'attendre la fin. Cependant, le volume sonore augmenta une fois de plus et ses systèmes furent bientôt capable d'interpréter les sons perçus.

— Tu es cinglé, Law, complètement givré ! Tu n'es pas Frankenstein et encore moins un dieu ! hurla une voix grave, attribuable à un homme.

Les pans mémoriels d'Ace réservés à la mémoire auditive se mirent en marche. Néanmoins, aucune fréquence ne correspondait et il en conclut que la voix appartenait à un homme inconnu. Le seul humain que la machine avait côtoyé depuis son réveil était son créateur. Ses connaissances et ses imitations étaient basées sur ses conduites ainsi que celles décrites dans les livres. C'était un nouveau spécimen qui pourrait lui permettre de constituer une base de données plus larges sur le comportement humain.

Au vu du timbre de la voix, il pouvait en déduire que c'était un homme adulte, ayant mué depuis quelques années. De plus, les ondes tremblaient peu, démontrant de l' _assurance_ et par conséquent de l' _expérience_. Le ton familier voir grossier que l'homme utilisait avec son créateur était aussi un indicateur d'une familiarité entre les deux hommes.

— Je n'y croyais pas quand Bonney me l'a dit…La physique, comme le monde, est régie par des lois. Tu ne peux pas t'amuser à les transgresser parce que tu n'acceptes pas la plus fondamentale d'entre elles : nous sommes tous voués à mourir ! surenchérit l'inconnu.

Les questionnements de la création étaient de plus en plus nombreux, dépassant presque son unité centrale. Alors qu'il fixait la porte, ses circuits tournaient à pleins régime pour réunir de nouvelles informations sur l'étranger. Cependant, les données n'étaient pas suffisantes pour définir un portrait significativement proche de l'individu en question.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Eustass, coupa sèchement Trafalgar.

Eustass. Une nouvelle donnée qu'il tria aussitôt dans la case « identité ». Ace s'apprêtait à relancer les analyses et les simulations quand la voix de l'homme résonna à nouveau. Il nota un changement dans son intonation, comme dans sa puissance et sa hauteur. Plus grave et basse, le ton tranchait avec celui précédemment employé.

— Je ne peux pas comprendre quoi, Law ? Qu'Ace te manque ? Que tu n'arrives pas à passer à autre chose, à oublier ce morveux ? Que tu tentes de tromper la mort ? le questionna le dénommé Eustass.

La machine haussa un sourcil en entendant l'homme prononcer son nom. La discussion mouvementée entre les deux individus provoquait une _confusion_ que son unité centrale peinait à endiguer. Il ne réussissait pas à établir un rapport clair et logique entre lui et la dispute. Ce fait l'empêchait de poursuivre ses analyses et ses schémas, son unité préférant se concentrer sur cette question.

Cependant, la création fut interrompue par la claquement de la porte contre le mur. Il ne sourcilla pas et ne cligna pas des yeux, un des gestes assimilés à la surprise. Un homme aux cheveux rouges se tenait devant lui, immobile et l'observant. Ses yeux, eux aussi rouge, cherchaient quelque chose sur son visage, passant frénétiquement de ses yeux à son menton ou encore ses cheveux.

— Un problème ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Dans le dos de l'inconnu, son inventeur apparut, le visage _impassible_. Ace ne l'observa pas plus longtemps, se focalisant sur l'homme qui continuait de le fixer. Il leva alors un sourcil, ses mains croisés dans son dos et le dos droit, dans l'attente d'une réaction quelconque.

— Law, tu as…Tu as massacré la physique avec les semelles de tes godasses. Tu en as fait de la putain de bouillie que tu as donné à manger aux vers de terre ! recommença à hurler Eustass.

Le roux se saisit alors du col de sa chemise pour le rapprocher de lui. Son unité centrale assimila ce geste à de la _provocation_ , un appel à la violence par le langage corporel. De plus, l'humain apparaissait par sa prise, comme une figure menaçante et autoritaire. La machine se laissa faire, attendant que le médecin intervienne ou non, lui donnant une marge à suivre dans ce nouveau cas auquel il était confronté.

Law entama un geste pour que son invité le lâche mais ce dernier repoussa sa main d'un geste sec. La prise sur son col se resserra un peu plus, sans lui tirer de réactions perceptibles. Il n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène pour fonctionner et ne posséder donc pas le réflexe de survie des hommes. Ces derniers avaient, par nature, le réflexe de protéger leur gorge et de tenter de se dégager d'une prise agressive.

— Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience de ce que tu es ? De la raison de ta création ? Ou n'es-tu qu'une vulgaire coquille vide qui se contente d'attendre que son maître lui dise quoi faire ? l'interrogea le roux d'une voix _agressive_.

Son créateur réussit finalement à le dégager de la poigne de l'autre homme. Il tira d'ailleurs ce dernier vers une autre aile de la maison, certainement pour continuer la discussion loin de ses capteurs. Les hommes désiraient de l'intimité dans leurs discussions et leurs relations, pour partager leurs informations en toute confidentialité.

Ainsi, Ace entra dans la bibliothèque. Il prit un livre et s'assit à une table dans des mouvements mécaniques, programmés à l'avance par des algorithmes complexes qui reproduisaient la dynamique humaine. Chacun de ses ordres était retranscrit en formules mathématiques, interprétées par ses circuits articulaires qui reproduisaient des angles, des tensions et des ensembles de mouvements.

Cela formait des ensemble compréhensibles, cohérents et traitables. Il était fait ainsi. De la même façon, il savait que la Terre tournait autour du soleil ou encore que la lumière était une onde. Ces données étaient des vérités scientifiques et générales, incontestables, des postulats qui servaient aux hommes et sur lesquels il avait été pensé. Les lois de la physique.

Alors pourquoi devait-il y'avoir un sens à sa création ?


	7. Chapitre 7 - Vide

**Deuxième chapitre, sur le troisième thème de la nuit : Vide. C'est un chapitre spécial mais je ne vous gâche pas la surprise...Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver très bientôt !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Law suivait les traces de son ami de longue date qui avait quitté sa demeure dans un grand claquement de porte. Il se dirigeait vers le portail, de l'autre côté du jardin, où il avait laissé sa voiture. Cependant, il refuser de la laisser faire sans avoir eu une vraie discussion avec lui et non cet abominable dialogue de sourd. Accélérant la cadence, le tatoué se perdit quelques instants dans ses souvenirs. Jamais, il n'avait couru derrière son ami, pas une seule fois malgré les années. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il tentait de le rattraper, lui et son immonde tignasse rouge.

— Eustass, écoutes-moi ! lui demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement, le fusillant de son regard rouille, avant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure. Le brun sentit sa mâchoire craquer alors que le goût métallique du sang emplissant sa bouche. Lentement, il se répandait dans celle-ci, devenant si omniprésente qu'il en oubliait le reste. Puis il se redressa, gardant son calme malgré la rage et l'agressivité du jeune homme.

— Tu sais ce qui est terrible, Trafalgar ? C'est que j'ai cru à ta marionnette. Pendant quelques maudites secondes, j'ai failli chialer comme une gonzesse, lui cracha-t-il.

Kidd se retourna mais cette fois-ci, il ne tenta pas de fuir cet endroit comme si les chiens de l'Enfer étaient à sa poursuite. Il se contentait de fouler le gravier, les mains dans les poches en une invitation silencieuse à le suivre. C'était toujours la même chose, ils se disputaient, en venaient aux poings, avant de commencer à réellement communiquer.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils firent le tour de la propriété en silence, seuls les bruits ambiants animaient les alentours. L'ancien médecin avait rencontré le mécanicien durant leurs années de primaire, dans une cour de récréation remplie de marmots. Il n'avait fallu qu'un seul regard pour qu'une haine sans bornes grandisse en eux, comme un bourgeon qui ne demandait qu'à éclore. Ainsi, avant que la cloche qui annonçait la fin de la pause ne sonne, ils s'étaient roulés dans la terre pour infliger le plus de blessures à l'autre.

Leur relation ne s'était soudainement pas améliorée, comme dans les contes pour enfants. Ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés un matin en se rendant compte que l'autre n'était pas un démon, mais seulement un autre enfant. Au contraire, leurs interactions n'avaient fait que devenir plus virulentes, jusqu'à atteindre une dangereuse apogée.

Law se souvenait encore de la robe légère que Bonney portait pour sa première rentrée à l'école. Ses parents avaient toujours refusé qu'elle soit scolarisée comme les autres enfants, de peur qu'ils ne la rejètent. Elle était leur unique enfant, l'enfant de l'amour et de l'espoir, l'héritière d'un empire. Mais la fillette avait insisté pendant des mois, utilisant tout le vocabulaire qu'elle connaissait pour les convaincre de la laisser étudier parmi d'autres bambins. Ainsi, quand elle avait enfin foulé la terre promise de l'école primaire, elle avait été radieuse, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

Ce sourire édenté avait charmé l'insupportable rouquin en quelques secondes. Il avait abandonné l'idée de le rouer de coups pour pouvoir parler à la petite fille rayonnante qui les avaient interrompu. Mais cette dernière l'avait frappé, le disputant pour s'en être pris à lui. Leurs disputes qui étaient alors basés sur un dégoût réciproque de l'autre avaient trouvé une autre source : Jewelry Bonney. L'un la considérait comme une soeur tandis que l'autre en était amoureux.

— Tu te souviens quand Bonney t'a engueulé parce que tu m'avais blessé ? l'interrogea-t-il en sachant pertinemment que c'était le cas.

Eustass ne lui répondit pas, préférant s'arrêter pour se poser sur un banc. Ressassait-il aussi leurs souvenirs communs ? Retraçait-il le chemin de leurs existences, les choix qui les avaient menés jusqu'ici ? Les choses auraient-elles été si différente s'ils n'avaient jamais fini par s'entendre ? Le tatoué faillit rire de son interrogation. Évidement que les choses auraient été différentes.

— Je me souviens surtout du jour où on a arrêté de tenter de s'entretuer dans son dos, grogna-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Lui aussi s'en souvenait. Malgré leurs affrontements récurrents, les deux enfants avaient grandis ensemble pour les beaux yeux de Bonney. Cette dernière avait fini par voir la futur mécanicien comme son meilleur ami et elle avait fini par réclamer une paix entre eux, du haut de ses huit ans. Et comme toujours, les deux garçons avaient accepté de mauvaise grâce parce qu'ils ne pouvaient rien lui refuser.

Pourtant, ils se seraient certainement entretués si quelqu'un avait eu le malheur de les enfermer dans la même pièce. Ce n'était que pendant l'adolescence qu'ils avaient enfin compris qu'ils avaient bien plus en commun que leur affection pour leur cadette. C'était une sombre histoire qui remontait à leurs années de lycée. À cette époque, Eustass était le voyou qui terrorisait l'établissement quand le futur médecin était un des éléments les plus prometteurs de leur génération. Le roux traînait régulièrement avec d'autres élèves au comportement et aux activités douteuses. Bonney était en dernière année de collège mais elle suivait toujours Kidd quand il allait fumer devant l'entrée de l'établissement. Parce qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec lui et que la réciproque était vraie.

Un jour, le mécanicien avait eu le malheur de l'entraîner dans une soirée réservée aux étudiants du secondaire. Certainement le plus grand regret du roux. Law pouvait le sentir dans sa voix, dans la crispation de ses épaules ou encore dans ses poings serrés. Tous deux repensaient à cette nuit, ressassant les événements sans pouvoir arrêter leur course. Un cauchemar sans fin qui durait depuis de nombreuses années.

Au fil de la nuit, Kidd avait fini par perdre leur cadette de vu. L'alcool et la drogue, qui avaient enivré ses sens, lui avaient fait oublié que quelqu'un était sous sa protection cette nuit-là. Ces insidieuses substances lui avaient soufflé que la rose était forte, qu'elle n'avait peur de rien. Qu'elle serait se défendre. Mais cette nuit-là, Bonney avait été paralysée par la peur, incapable de répliquer. Et quand le soleil s'était levé, chassant les brumes de la nuit et de la décadence, le portable du brun avait sonné. La voix paniquée de son ennemi lui avait exposé la situation dans un récit précipité et confus. Mais cela lui avait suffi pour comprendre, alors, il avait enfilé ses vêtements pour les rejoindre et pour l'aider à ramasser les morceaux qui composaient Bonney.

— J'ai entendu du dire que tu étais devenu père et que tu vivais le grand amour. Tu l'aimes vraiment ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Le mécanicien ne s'était jamais pardonné d'avoir abandonner la rose. Law savait qu'il avait étouffé l'amour qu'il lui portait à grands coups de marteaux, tentant de l'éloigner de lui. Parce qu'il se refusait de la blesser une nouvelle fois, de lui imposer un autre poids. Ainsi, Eustass s'était enfin contenté du rôle du meilleur ami, abandonnant l'idée de développer quelque chose de plus. Sans jamais savoir que leur meilleure amie aurait voulu autre chose, elle aussi.

— Elle m'aime et j'aime ma gamine. Elle est tombée enceinte et ne voulait pas avorter, trop conservatrice. J'ai pris mes responsabilités, expliqua-t-il simplement.

La tatoué n'avait pas besoin de plus de mots pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. Mais il avait fait un choix, tout comme lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de le juger. Néanmoins, il sursauta presque quand un murmure l'atteint, bas mais puissant, si inhabituel de la part du jeune homme :

—Tu as fait un travail incroyable. Mais créer un être humain est impossible, même pour toi, petit génie…

Law tourna ses yeux aciers vers le rouquin qui avait pris sa tête entre ses bras, certainement perturbé. C'était lui qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait sur la mécanique. Ce savoir lui avait permis de créer les bases de cette machine, d'en dessiner les plans sur lesquels il allait travailler. Des mois à étudier la programmation, les circuits et les réseaux…des mois à perfectionner ses connaissances pour arriver à un tel résultat, seul. Il avait atteint un niveau d'intelligence jamais observé chez une machine. Mais cette réussite avait le goût acre de l'échec, puisqu'une chose bien plus primaire et instinctive manquait à sa création. La capacité à ressentir.

— Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Eustass, le devança-t-il d'une voix morne.

Son ancien ennemi allait lui dire que c'était mal. Une insulte à la mémoire de son grand amour. Une insulte à la vie, cette chose si belle et cruelle à la fois. Il allait lui expliquer qu'il se faisait dévorer par une frustration, par une impuissance qui prenait sa source dans sa création. Tant de choses dont il avait conscience, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur qui le consumait.

— Tu ne m'écouteras pas, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda son conviction son ami.

L'ancien médecin ne lui répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ainsi, quand le rouquin se leva en soupirant, il remarqua que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Pendant combien de temps avaient-ils erré dans les jardins, en silence, à ressasser le passé ?

— Ace doit se retourner dans sa tombe, lui asséna-t-il d'une voix froide avant de partir.

Ces quelques mots le firent souffrir plus que toutes les supplications de Bonney. Et pourtant, pendant des heures, elle avait tenté de le convaincre d'abandonner sans jamais réussir. Mais ces quelques sons articulés avaient suffis à lui couper la respiration.

Sur le chemin qui menait à sa demeure, Law ne pensa qu'à son amant perdu. À ses bras et à son rire, à sa malice ou encore à sa douleur. Il ne pensait plus qu'à lui, ayant presque l'impression de le sentir marcher à côté de lui. Comme si d'autres semelles écrasaient les graviers du chemin, comme si sa respiration accompagnait la sienne et que sa main frôlait par intermittence ses doigts. Une douce illusion qui prendrait fin, comme toujours, le faisant un peu plus replonger dans sa folie.

Lorsqu'il passa finalement les portes du manoir, il aperçut en haut des marches sa création. Le visage fermé et le corps droit, il descendait les marches dans une cadence parfaite. Tout était parfait chez lui, comme réglé par du papier à musique. C'était certainement cette rigidité qui trahissait le plus sa nature. Alors que Law retirait son écharpe et son manteau, il suspendit ses gestes, les yeux figés dans le vide :

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous créé ? le questionna la machine.

L'ancien médecin reprit contenance au bout de quelques secondes. Cependant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à affronter le regard noir qui ressemblait tant à celui d'Ace, sans vraiment être le sien. Alors, il se tourna vers une fenêtre pour observer le paysage mort et le ciel gris. Une futile distraction pour fuir la vérité qui ne cessait de se rappeler à lui, immuable. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui poserait cette question, une question si humaine. Pourquoi sommes-nous sur terre ? Pourquoi nous battons-nous envers et contre tout ? Pourquoi risquer de perdre la tête en refusant d'abandonner ce projet ?

— L'homme que j'aimais, Ace, est mort il y'a presque deux ans…Et il y'avait ce vide en moi qui refusait de se refermer, absorbant mon être comme un trou noir. Alors je t'ai crée dans l'espoir de le…remplacer. De le faire revivre à travers toi, expliqua-t-il d'une voix lente et posée malgré la tempête émotionnelle qui l'assaillait.

— Avez-vous réussi ? l'interrogea sa création.

Law se retourna enfin pour affronter l'être artificielle, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Ses yeux parcoururent son visage et son corps, chaque tâche de rousseur comme chaque pli. Pendant quelques instants éphémères, il faillit répondre par l'affirmatif, subjugué par cette beauté sauvage et brûlante. Mais il lui avait suffi de croiser son regard pour retomber sur terre, s'écrasant lamentablement dans la réalité. Un nouveau coup de couteau dans les miettes qui formaient son coeur.

— Non, conclut-il finalement en le dépassant pour retrouver le piano.

Law avait échoué et ce vide béant absorbait toujours son âme.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Vision

Bonjour à toutes ! C'est avec émotion que je vous présente la suite des Rouages ! Pour cette nuit, le premier thème était **"Vision"**...Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu du mal à écrire les deux chapitres suivant. Je viens de finir le dernier ce soir et je tiens à m'excuser s'il reste des fautes. La relecture a du être faite à tout allure ! Mais j'espère que ces chapitres très spéciaux vous plairont...En effet, ils marquent un véritable tournant dans l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Après de longues journées d'analyse et d'interprétation, l'unité centrale d'Ace avait tiré une conclusion. C'était la plus difficiles et complexes des questions qu'il avait du aborder à l'aide de calculs et de schémas. Car la philosophie et les sciences humaines de la réflexion possédaient des lois et des chiffres qu'il ne pouvait saisir. Et qu'il avait fallu traduire.

La machine marchait dans les couloirs de la demeure de son créateur. Cela faisait deux jours que ce dernier s'était absenté sans raisons particulières. Par _curiosité,_ il avait voulu questionner l'humain sur les raisons d'un tel départ mais les règles de politesse et de courtoisie l'en avaient empêché.

Le brun s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vu ouverte, d'après les archives de sa carte mémoire. Il était passé six fois devant celle-ci depuis son éveil, sans jamais en passer le seuil puisque son inventeur ne l'y avait jamais autorisé ni encouragé à le faire.

Ace entama alors un mouvement pour ouvrir cette porte en bois de chêne foncé. Le bois avait été traité, avant d'être poncé et ciré, d'après les analyses effectuées à partir des informations envoyées par ses capteurs visuels et sensitifs. La poignée, quant à elle, était faite d'un alliage, certainement à partir d'acier, de fer et de cuivre comme le suggérait sa base de donnée.

Les rouages de ses doigts s'enclenchèrent pour enrouler les appendices autour du métal _froid._ Cela lui permit d'abaisser la poignée et d'entrouvrir la porte dans un grincement qui fut intercepté par ses capteurs auditifs.

De l'autre côté se trouvait une pièce plongée dans le noir. Comme pour les humains, les _yeux_ de la machine étaient limités dans l'obscurité. Cette incapacité à distinguer clairement les surfaces et l'espace dans l'obscurité s'expliquait par des capteurs internes qui copiaient le fonctionnement des cônes et des bâtonnets humains.

La base de donnée d'Ace lui indiquait que la pièce était la chambre de son inventeur. D'une démarche cadencée, la machine s'approcha de la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux et ainsi résoudre son problème de visibilité. Une fois que son unité centrale fut à nouveau adapter à la luminosité du jour, il prit le temps d'observer la salle. Un lit, un bureau et des étagères. Ainsi qu'un monticule de cartons poussiéreux. Aucuns des meubles n'avaient été couverts par un drap, ce qui avait permis à la poussière de s'accumuler dans les tissus et le mobilier.

Un humain aurait toussé sous l'amas de particules grisâtres qui se serait infiltré dans l'oesophage puis dans les bronches et les bronchioles. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. La création se posta face aux cartons, prenant celui du haut pour le poser au sol, laissant des peluches et des traces de doigts sur la texture cartonnée. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste précis et calculé, assuré d'y trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Son unité centrale repéra aussitôt les innombrables disquettes et photos que contenait le carton. Avec _précaution_ , la machine prit entre ses mains les morceaux de papiers où son créateur avait figé un instant de sa vie. D'après la fermeté de sa peau, la taille de ses cernes ou encore l'intensité de l'encre de ses tatouages, Ace pouvait affirmer qu'il était plus jeune de quatre ou cinq années. À côté de lui se trouvait un humain qui lui était identique à quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent d'après les tests de correspondance effectués par son unité.

Law _souriait_ sur la photographie, tout comme son compagnon humain. Ce dernier faisait reposer la majeure partie de son poids sur une seule jambe, tout en mettant sa main dans la poche de la jambe opposée. Son bras libre entourait quant à lui, le corps de son créateur. Celui-ci était plus grand de cinq centimètres, dominant de sa taille le jeune homme.

La machine aperçut un miroir à pieds prêt du lit inoccupé. Il le rejoignit, se positionnant face à ce dernier après avoir accroché la photo qu'il tenait dans sa main au rebord. Puis ses algorithmes se mirent à analyser la posture de l'humain, les degrés d'ouverture ou de fermeture de ses articulations ou encore leur degré de rotation. Une fois que les images furent traduites en chiffres, ses propres systèmes d'articulations reproduisirent les différentes positions.

La posture était mathématiquement identique. Cependant, lorsqu'Ace vérifia les données, il remarqua une inconnue. Il s'approcha de plus prêt pour que son analyse soit plus précise et nette grâce à ses récepteurs visuels. Il entreprit alors de décortiquer l' _expression_ du visage de l'humain qui se tenait avec son inventeur. Cela fut une tâche plus ardue que la précédente. Les mécaniques à la base d'un changement facial étaient plus compliquées à aborder et imiter, car plus subtiles et discrètes. Une expression se définissait par d'infimes détails que son unité centrale peinait à comprendre. Mais il finit par se sourire à lui-même.

Ainsi, la création retourna vers le carton pour sortir d'autres photos. Pendant des heures, il analysa, décortiqua et enregistra les positions et les mouvements spécifiques à son sosie. Pendant de longues heures, il étala les images de papiers glacés sur le parquet, ou il les accrochait entre la surface réfléchissante et le cadre en bois du miroir.

Il arriva un moment où le brun eut analysé toutes les photographies du carton. Il se saisit alors des nombreuses disquettes restées au fond de ce dernier. Il prit un premier disque avant de le mettre dans le lecteur de la télévision de la chambre. La surface de l'écran au début noire, puis bleue, laissa rapidement la place à des séries rapides d'images mises à la suite. Elle laissa place à des films.

Ace découvrit alors un nombre encore plus importants de mimiques, de positions et de mouvements du compagnon de son créateur. Ce dernier était dans chaque extrait, dans chaque minute de vidéos. Lentement, sans lâcher l'écran de ses capteurs, la machine s'empara de la télécommande pour repasser les premières secondes. Il mettait sur pause à chaque instant, à chaque changement notable dans la gestuelle de l'homme à l'écran.

Encore et encore. L'unité centrale de la création enregistrait sans cesse de nouvelles informations qu'elle triait selon différents critères. Elle séparait d'une part les mécaniques primaires de fonctionnement des _intentions_ qui y étaient liés. En effet, Ace assimilait à chaque expression des _émotions_ et des _ressentis_ pour pouvoir déterminer dans quel cas elles devaient être employées et à quelle fin.

Finalement, sa carte mémoire créa une nouvelle catégorie nommée "souvenirs du compagnon". Ainsi, le brun était en mesure de s'approprier les instants de la vie de cet humain décédé, de les faire siens.

Lorsque le jour suivant se leva, suite à plusieurs heures de visionnage intensives, Ace décida de prendre un autre carton. Ce dernier renfermé plusieurs carnets abîmés, dont les pages avaient été jaunis par l'humidité de la pièce mal chauffée. Son unité centrale analysa les lignes d'encre noir, avant d'en conclure que ce n'était pas l'écriture de Law.

À force de tourner les pages, la machine tomba sur le nom de Portgas D. Ace sur une des couvertures. L'humanoïde en conclut alors que l'écrivain n'était autre que son sosie, celui qu'il avait entrepris à observer. Pendant d'autres longues heures, il lit les nombreuses pages et les nombreux volets de ce qui s'avérait être des journaux intimes.

Encore une fois, la création de Trafalgar s'était perdue dans ses analyses et ses interprétations, ses exercices de mémorisations et de reproductions. Cela dura des jours et des semaines pendant lesquels il revint chaque jour. Et chaque jour, il imita et enregistra la vie de Portgas D. Ace avec minutie et application.

— Law, arrête de travailler, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Regarde plutôt la caméra et fais-moi un joli sourire de psychopathe...réclamait une voix qui jaillissait de l'écran de la télévision.

Parce que la raison de son existence était cet homme. Ace avait été créé pour le remplacer, Ace avait été créé pour être une copie de cet humain. Alors, Ace remplirait ce rôle, il réaliserait la mission pour laquelle il avait été conçu. Même si pour cela, son unité centrale devait calquer son propre fonctionnement sur celui de Portgas D. Ace.

Et ainsi, déchiffrer sa façon de se représenter et d'interagir avec le monde qui l'entourait.

Pour comprendre sa _vision_ _du monde_.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Hurler

Voici le deuxième texte écrit pour la nuit du 04/01/19...Première nuit de l'année, n'est-ce pas émouvant ? Le thème pour cette deuxième heure était **"Hurler".** Petit chapitre transition...Ce n'est pas le plus exceptionnel mais on apprend quelques petites choses ! ;)

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda.**

* * *

Law sirotait un verre de cognac, assis au comptoir d'un bar sombre où il s'était souvent rendu. Ce soir, il attendait son meilleur ami qui aurait du arriver il y'avait plus d'une demi-heure. Mais son retard n'étonnait guère le jeune homme. La ponctualité n'avait jamais été le fort du rouquin, malheureusement pour son entourage.

Ainsi, le brun ne put retenir un sourire moqueur quand Eustass débarqua. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers la porte pour le reconnaître, le bruit de ses chaussures parlant pour lui. Il avait toujours eu cette démarche assurée, limite hautaine, même quand ils étaient adolescents. Cela avait toujours eu le don d'énerver leurs enseignants à l'école secondaire. Toute son attitude criait l'arrogance et la défiance, de ses cheveux rouges décoiffées à ses ongles peints en noir, sans évoquer ses épaisses semelles en résine qui résonnaient dans les couloirs. Kidd avait été l'archétype de l'adolescent rebelle et désinvolte.

Le médecin fit signe au barman d'ajouter un autre verre tandis que son ami d'enfance laissait sa tête se fracasser contre le bois du comptoir. Il ne lui posa pas de questions sur son retard, se contentant de l'observer avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il grommelait des choses intelligibles. Il ne releva même pas la tête pour vider son verre d'un geste sec, comme il en avait l'habitude. Non, il préféra la faire basculer pour observer les reflets ambrés, les sourcils froncés.

— J'aurais du me barrer. J'aurais du me barrer quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était en cloque ! s'énerva-t-il soudainement.

Law haussa un sourcil perplexe tandis que le mécanicien s'était brusquement redressé pour vider son verre. Il soupira alors, se remettant à jouer avec le sien en pensant à une jeune femme à la chevelure rose. Que s'était-il donc passé entre ces deux là pour que le jeune père veuille revenir sur ses choix ? Jamais, il n'avait vu le trentenaire revenir sur une de ses décisions, même quand il s'agissait d'une connerie sans nom.

— Bonney...? l'interrogea-t-il calmement.

Cependant, le brun ne s'était pas attendu à un regard surpris de la part de Eustass. Il lui avait paru évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre ses deux amis. Quelque chose qui aurait pu changer la donne de façon significative.

— Pourquoi Bonney...?

Law était définitivement surpris. Qui d'autre que leur amie d'enfance pourrait lui faire regretter un tel choix ? Il était fou d'elle depuis l'école primaire, alors qu'elle faisait encore au lit et que lui était encore brun. Le mécanicien sembla deviner la raison de sa question et de son étonnement puisque son visage s'éclaire. Avant qu'il ne se mette à rire en demandant au serveur de lui remettre une autre verre.

— Tu sais Law...Cela fait un moment que j'ai tourné la page. Ce n'était qu'un amour d'enfance, puis un fantasme d'adolescent, lui avoua-t-il avec un petit rire dans la voix.

L'ancien chirurgien sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher alors qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas. Pour lui, il y'avait toujours eu cette tension entre les deux adultes. Ce non-dit qui sous-entendait tellement plus, comme un sourire caché derrière un éventail. Qu'avait-il raté pendant toutes ces années ? Il lui semblait que Kidd était toujours amoureux de la rose lorsque son amant était encore en vie...Il voulut lui poser une autre question mais n'en eut pas le temps, le rouquin reprenant le cours de la conversation.

— Enfin, cela concerne Maria. Elle a décidé de faire baptiser la gamine, annonça-t-il avec amertume.

Le fils Trafalgar soupira en prenant une gorgée de son verre. Le roux était profondément athéiste. Peut-être était-ce du à sa grande arrogance ou à son refus de reconnaître une entité qui lui était supérieure. Ou peut-être était-ce les règles qui régissaient les religions qui le rebutaient. Qu'importe ses raisons, Eustass rejetait avec passion et application toutes les croyances religieuses. Mais il avait eu la bonne idée de mettre en cloque une femme apparement croyante.

— Laisses-la la baptiser si ce n'est que ça...Combien de personnes athéistes le sont ? lui rappela-t-il.

C'était son cas en tout cas. Sa famille avait été très pratiquante à une époque, même si ce n'était plus le cas depuis la génération de ses grands-parents, des chercheurs renommés. Mais au nom de la tradition, il avait été baptisé, comme son père avant lui. Néanmoins, au vu de la crispation de son ami, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Ou plutôt, c'était déjà trop.

— S'il n'y avait que ça, Law ! On n'est d'accord sur aucun points ! Elle veut qu'Ann aille dans une école catholique dès la maternelle, qu'elle suive des cours de catéchisme dans une Église ou encore qu'elle fasse du piano. Ou de la flûte. Pas que j'ai un problème avec le piano, mais le tout réuni donne le type d'éducation qui me sort par les yeux ! s'énerva-t-il.

Le piano avait été une des raisons de son rapprochement avec Ace. Cet instrument avait été un lien quand il n'arrivait pas attirer son attention. Il avait fallu qu'il joue son plus beau morceau pour que le brun daigne laisser ses yeux traîner sur lui. Ainsi, il eut un sourire crispé à son commentaire, même si un petit rire lui échappa ensuite quand Kidd tenta de se rattraper maladroitement.

Puis soudainement, le silence s'installa entre eux. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs et ses doutes. Encore une fois. Le médecin craignait que cela ne devienne une habitude. Mais peut-être était-ce ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on vieillissait et que l'on ne savait plus comment gérer les problèmes qui l'on créait. Que l'on ne savait plus résoudre l'équation.

Le tatoué remarqua finalement les mains de son ami d'enfance. Il semblait serrer de toutes ses forces le verre qu'il tenait, au point de faire blanchir ses phalanges. Law avait l'impression que ces poings fermés étaient l'expression d'un hurlement qui refusait de sortir. Un hurlement qui représentait sa frustration et ses regrets face à des choix passés et immuables. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fui ? Ces poings fermés n'étaient rien d'autre que les cris de Eustass qui s'était lui-même brisé les ailes pour rentrer dans une cage.

— Ton monstre fonctionne toujours ? le questionna-t-il d'un ton las, certainement pour le couper dans son observation.

Ce fut à son tour de se crisper. Sa création l'évitait depuis un long moment maintenant. Qu'importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, il était rare que le plus âgé ne le croise. Une petite voix lui souffla que cela l'arrangeait bien, que s'il le désirait réellement, il aurait su le trouver.

C'était probablement vrai. Ne pas voir la machine lui permettait d'oublier pour quelques instants le sacrilège qu'il avait commis en créant cette pâle copie. Même s'il arrivait parfois que leurs yeux se frôlent au détour d'un couloir et que son illusion se brise en des milliers de morceaux. Des morceaux aussi tranchants que du verre et aussi amers qu'un agrume.

— Mon monstre m'évite, expliqua-t-il sommairement.

Law aussi avait envie de crier. Mais comme son vieux ami, il était un adulte. Et comme tous les adultes, il avait appris que hurler ne résolvait aucun soucis. Il avait appris que la rage n'était qu'un moyen d'évacuer une tension, mais qu'elle n'était pas une fin. Comme tous les adultes, le médecin savait pertinemment que seul lui pourrait réparer une situation qu'il avait tissé de ses propres mains.

Et comme tous les adultes, il préféra faire comme si de rien était en entrechoquant son verre avec celui de Eustass.

Parce qu'il était plus simple d'hurler silencieusement.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Expérience

Bon dernier chapitre du mois avec le thème " **Expérience"**. Je dois vous avouer que je l'ai relu une seule fois et heureusement d'ailleurs parce que mes yeux ont pleuré ! x) J'espère néanmoins que cela ne sera pas votre cas ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours sur ce tournant de l'histoire et merci à celles qui le font déjà ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Ace analysait les signes qui permettaient d'affirmer que le printemps était installé. La température globale d'une journée avait augmenté au cours des dernières semaines, accompagnée d'une diminution du gel durant la nuit. C'était ainsi la réunion de nombreux signes qui avaient permis à son unité centrale de conclure qu'ils avaient changé de saison.

Le brun profitait encore une fois de l'absence de son créateur. Ce dernier s'absentait de plus en plus régulièrement, pour de courtes comme de longues durées. Il ne lui fournissait jamais d'informations complémentaires, contraignant son unité à formuler diverses hypothèses pour expliquer ses absences.

La machine se dirigeait vers le garage du manoir où il supposait que les moyens de transports étaient entreposés. Après avoir ouvert la porte rouillée peinte en vert sapin, il s'approcha lentement d'une voiture, que sa base de donnée identifia comme une Aston Martin. L'identification avait été rendu possible grâce à la comparaison des modèles enregistrés sur sa carte mémoire avec le modèle à sa portée.

Law n'avait programmé aucun algorithme ou enchaînements de calculs pour lui permettre de conduire. Cependant, Ace avait analysé pendant ses journées d'études les mouvements nécessaires à la conduite, décortiquant de longues vidéos. Ainsi, grâce aux programmes préexistants, il avait réussi à retranscrire les mouvements mathématiquement pour les reproduire physiquement.

Le brun ouvrit la porte de l'automobile après avoir identifié les clés correspondantes parmi celles accrochées au mur. Le garage, malgré son aspect _miteux_ , contenait plusieurs modèles de voitures, certaines d'entre elles étant récentes. Pour la première fois depuis son éveil, il s'assit dans le siège du conducteur, posant ses mains sur le volant en cuir qui avait du voir passer plusieurs conducteurs. En effet, le cuir était usé aux points stratégiques de contact. Puis, il prit le temps d'analyser les _ressentis_ et de les associer à des images, des sons et des gestes, pour mieux appréhender la notion de conduite.

Avec minutie, la machine tourna la clé, comme il l'avait vu faire dix-sept fois. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la boîte de vitesse, ses circuits tournant à plein régime pour vérifier une dernière fois les équations. S'il y'avait une erreur ou une inconnue qui avait été oublié, la probabilité qu'il ait un accident devenait aussitôt très élevée.

Cependant, Ace réussit à démarrer l'engin et à passer la première, s'engageant dans l'allée. Il restait parfaitement concentré, malgré cette petite victoire qui lui apportait de la _satisfaction_. Dans tous les guides de conduites, il était expliqué que le conducteur devait porter une attention particulière à la route.

La création avait mémorisé tout l'itinéraire jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. D'après ses calculs, s'il roulait à une vitesse de quatre-vingt dix kilomètres par heure, il devrait arriver dans le centre d'ici quarante-trois minutes et vingt-et-une secondes. Pendant le trajet, son unité centrale analysait avec la plus grande attention tous les détails de la conduite qui n'étaient pas décris dans les livres ou autres documentations. Des détails comme l'irrégularité de la route, la sensibilité de la voiture à ses mouvements de mains ou encore les vibrations du volant. Ces petits paramètres lui permirent ainsi de perfectionner ses programmations et d'améliorer sa réactivité et son aisance.

Le brun avait minutieusement prévu son circuit dans la ville qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Il se rendrait en premier lieu dans un des bars côté de la ville avant de se rendre dans un parc. Cette sortie n'avait rien d'improvisée ou d'anodine. C'était une expérience.

En effet, Ace comptait tester ce qu'il avait appris dans des conditions réelles et avec des sujets qui ignoraient qu'il était une machine. Ainsi, il pourrait déterminer s'il était un humain crédible et par conséquent, s'il était capable de tromper son créateur, malgré le fait qu'il connaisse sa véritable nature. Cette démarche scientifique et rigoureuse demandait donc des preuves et des tests. Et pour cela, il fallait des humains.

Une fois l'automobile garée dans une petit parking du centre, la machine sortit de la voiture et sélectionna une marche _décontractée_. Les mains dans les poches et une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il se dirigea vers le bar. Dans les boîtes contenant les effets personnels du défunt Portgas D. Ace, il avait réussi à trouver son ancienne carte d'identité, ainsi que ses vêtements. Un dicton disait que "la tenue ne faisait pas le moine". Pourtant d'après les études de psychologie et de comportement humain qu'il avait lu, le style vestimentaire avait une importance cruciale dans l'impression que laissait une personne. Il avait donc choisi de porter les vêtements qui avaient appartenu au jeune homme, dont les lunettes aux verres noirs, pour cette première expérimentation.

Une clochette s'enclencha lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, indiquant qu'une personne était entrée. Le brun repéra les différents types d'humains présents dans le petit bar où régnait une forte odeur d'alcool. Plusieurs âges et catégories sociales étaient réunis dans le lieu, mais l'humanoïde avait déjà sélectionné sa cible. Lors de la planification de cette expérience, son unité centrale avait trié les différents cobayes possibles. Finalement, il avait décidé que des jeunes adultes, mâles et femelles seraient des sujets intéressants.

En effet, de part leur jeune âge et leur expérience limitée, ils étaient plus faciles à approcher et moins méfiants. Ils étaient aussi plus proches de lui par rapport à l'âge qu'il renvoyait. Malgré une vingtaine bien entamée, presque la trentaine, Portgas D. Ace paraissait en avoir vingt-deux.

Un sourire décontracté aux lèvres, Ace s'approcha d'un groupe bruyant. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent sa présence, les conversations diminuèrent alors qu'on lui jetait un regard _curieux_. Il imita alors un sourire _gêné_ et il se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, signe d'anxiété chez son sosie.

— Excusez-moi de vous déranger...Je suis de passage en ville, je passe la nuit ici avant de reprendre la route pour visiter une grande tante. Mais c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et ça me déprime un peu de le passer seul dans une ville que je ne connais pas, expliqua-t-il avec une voix chaleureuse.

La machine nota que son prétexte était plus facilement accepté chez les femelles que chez les mâles, même si des réfractaires existaient dans les deux groupes. Il nota ce fait pour étudier les raisons de ces comportements lorsqu'il serait de retour au manoir de Trafalgar.

Les jeunes humains l'invitèrent finalement à s'asseoir. Ace se mêla au groupe en commandant une consommation. Il avait trouvé de l'argent liquide dans la demeure de son créateur et avait du en dérober pour pouvoir payer des boissons ou d'autres choses, si nécessaires. Par imitation, il commanda la même boisson que la majorité des mâles, notant à nouveau une différence entre les deux populations au niveau des goûts.

Interagir avec ce groupe d'humains était une réflexion de chaque seconde. Ace devait analyser la réponse exacte selon les modulations de la voix de son interlocuteur, le choix de ses mots ou encore l'expression de son visage. Une fois la réponse sélectionnée parmi celles envisageables, il devait l'adapter à travers sa propre voix ou encore son visage.

Durant son apprentissage, la machine avait dû apprendre à moduler sa voix. C'était un travail relativement simple, basé sur les ondes, les fréquences et les hauteurs. Comme pour les expressions du visage, il associait chacune d'entre elles à un mot. Autrement appelé _émotion_.

Cependant, le véritable objectif du brun n'était pas de devenir ami avec un de ces humains mais de tester un type de compétences en particulier. Ses compétences sexuelles. Parmi les difficultés qu'il avait rencontré, la partie sexuelle des relations humaines lui avait posé un intense et complexe problème.

Sur les disquettes qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de Law, l'humanoïde avait seulement observé quelques baisers et sous-entendus. Ainsi, il n'avait aucune représentation de la sphère "intime" de Portgas D. Ace et de son inventeur. Il avait du entreprendre des recherches pour mieux aborder cette question et il était tombé sur des contenus pornographiques sur internet. Mais une question subsistait : cela serait-ce suffisant pour contenter l'humain qui l'avait pensé et créé ?

Ace observa alors avec attention le regard que chaque humain posait sur lui. Il en identifia deux qui pourraient s'apparenter à du _désir_ ou de _l'envie_. Celui d'une femelle et d'un mâle. Sa représentation schématique et mathématique de la reproduction "hétérosexuelle" était plus précise que pour celle "homosexuelle". Cependant, son créateur étant un mâle, un cobaye du même sexe serait plus pertinent.

Ainsi, la machine envoya des _signaux_ à l'homme en face de lui. Il imitait ceux qu'il avait identifié dans les vidéos de son homologue, comme des clins d'oeil ou des paroles avec un sens caché tendancieux. Bientôt, le sujet vint se placer à ses côtés pour lui parler à l'oreille et lui servir d'autres verres. L'ethanol n'avait pas d'effets concrets sur son métabolisme, contrairement à son interlocuteur qui devenait plus facile à approcher et à _séduire_.

— Et si on allait chez moi ? proposa l'humain avec un grand sourire.

Le brun lui répondit avec un sourire _aguicheur_ , rempli de promesses. Comme prévu, le sujet avait fini par lui proposer d'aller dans un endroit plus intime. Ils sortirent du bar après avoir salué les jeunes adultes. Il se laissa guider par son futur _amant,_ qui lui mit même une main sur les fesses pendant le trajet, qu'il mémorisa avec attention. C'était un signe de proximité physique entre deux individus qui laissait sous-entendre une possible relation charnelle.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés sur le palier d'un appartement. L'humain le plaqua contre le mur avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son unité centrale avait tenté d'analyser la logique derrière la baiser qu'il avait partagé avec son inventeur quelques mois plutôt. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de réelle logique, c'était plus une succession désorganisée de mouvements types plutôt qu'un schéma précis.

Ainsi, Ace reproduisit les mouvements de lèvres et de langues qu'il avait observé chez son sosie ou chez Law. L'autre devenait plus tactile, passant ses mains sous ses vêtements, poussant la machine à l'imiter. Une main qui touchait un morceau de peau, une caresse poussée sur la mâchoire et une plus légère sur la nuque. Des gestes qui déclenchèrent des _frissons_ incontrôlés le long de son épiderme.

— Reproduisons-nous, déclara la création avec sérieux.

Le sujet se figea à cet instant, ses mains s'éloignant brusquement jusqu'à ne plus être en contact avec lui. Son unité centrale se mit aussitôt au travail, tentant de trouver le geste qui avait perturbé son vis-à-vis. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer une conclusion que ce dernier ouvrait la porte de son studio, le visage choqué.

— Pauvre malade ! cria-t-il avant de l'enfermer dehors.

La création fit demi-tour après quelques secondes de silence parfait, redescendant les marches avec décontraction, malgré son objectif non atteint. Il retourna à la voiture qu'il avait emprunté à son inventeur pour rentrer chez ce dernier, retrouvant son chemin malgré l'obscurité. La soirée était déjà bien entamée et il ne pouvait prendre le risque que Law comprenne qu'il était venu en ville. Il viendrait au parc une prochaine fois.

Sur le retour, son unité centrale continuait d'analyser la scène qui s'était déroulée sur le palier. Les doigts d'Ace tapotèrent le volant durant tout le trajet, alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la route. Alors qu'il rangeait les clés où il les avait trouvé, suspendues dans le garage, il tira finalement une conclusion des résultats obtenus.

Cette expérience était un échec.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Retour

Quel plaisir de vous retrouver en ce début de mois de mars...Après m'être battue contre la fatigue et le manque de motivation, voilà un chapitre pour cette nuit du premier mars ! Le thème était **"Retour"**...Malgré mes efforts, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose. Que ce n'est pas complet. Mais je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à être totalement satisfaite alors je préfère le publier. Un thème comme ça, cela n'arrive pas tous les jours.

Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez aussi le droit à un deuxième chapitre d'ici demain...Chapitre qui n'est pas encore écrit mais en cours de réflexion ! x) Croisons les doigts !

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Ce n'était que quelques notes. Elles flottaient dans l'air comme des grains de poussières uniquement visibles à la lumière d'un rayon. Il fallait tendre l'oreille pour s'enivrer de leur douce harmonie, se concentrer et retenir sa respiration. Il fallait cesser d'exister pour vibrer en coeur avec elles.

Law était figé au milieu d'un escalier, quelque part dans la demeure familiale. Il n'osait bouger aucune parcelle de son corps, de peur de faire craquer le bois des marches. Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent doucement, le plongeant dans le noir le plus total. Mais au lieu de ne voir qu'un rideau ébène, les touches ivoires de son piano apparurent. Et à chaque nouveau son, une d'entre elles s'enfonçait, suivie de tant d'autres.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, l'ancien médecin reprit sa route, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se guidait à l'aveugle, à l'aide d'une main qui glissait le long de la rambarde ou encore de son talon. Ses sourcils se froncèrent brièvement au son d'une fausse note, qui brisa pour quelques instants la lente harmonie. Mais bientôt, elle reprit de plus belle, le guidant de nouveau sur un chemin inconnu.

Le brun avançait dans les couloirs au son de son instrument de prédilection. Il avait l'impression que l'univers entier s'accordait à cet air mélancolique, que cela soit son rythme cardiaque ou le bruissement discret du monde. Ses poumons le brûlèrent, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Sous ses yeux ébahis, le monde reprenait vie. Les couleurs délavées des tapisseries lui semblaient plus vives, comme le soleil qui passait par les carreaux sales des fenêtres. Les boiseries ne lui semblaient plus autant infestées par les termites et les cadres accrochés au mur semblaient briller.

Lorsqu'il arriva au salon, le pianiste s'immobilisa dans la chambranle, les mains presque tremblantes. Une silhouette était penchée sur le clavier, ses phalanges parcourant les touches avec une certaine hésitation. Des mèches sombres attachées en catogan voletaient sur sa nuque alors que les muscles du dos se contractaient au rythme des mouvements.

Law n'était plus qu'un rocher. Un vulgaire minéral privé de vie et de mouvements, destiné à rester ancré dans le sol. Ses membres ne répondaient plus, comme cloués par "Moonlight Sonata" de Beethoven. Mais ce n'était pas le grand musicien qui était revenu du royaume des morts pour lui interpréter cet air. Il avait laissé cette place à un autre fantôme.

Puis lentement, l'inventeur reprit vie. Il s'approcha de la silhouette qu'il refusait de nommer, contournant le piano pour l'observer. Ce ne fut pas son visage aux traits identiques qui fit rater un battement à son coeur. Mais plutôt cette expression unique qui n'appartenait qu'à Ace. Un air doux et un sourire fin, accompagnés d'un regard perdu dans le vague et d'une lèvre mordillée.

L'ancien médecin finit par s'asseoir aux côtés du brun. Ce dernier releva la tête pour lui sourire tout en continuant à frôler les touches de ses doigts fins. Une de ses mains se leva pour frôler sa joue, comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas qu'un mirage, une poupée de poussière qui s'effondrerait au premier contact. Mais tandis que les notes partaient dans les aiguës, il ne se volatilisa pas. Son pouce tatoué put caresser sa joue et redécouvrir la peau pâle perlée de tâches de rousseurs.

Les yeux de Law ne quittèrent pas ceux de son amant alors qu'une de ses mains venait accompagner le plus jeune. Combien de fois avaient-ils fait cela ? Combien de fois avaient-ils joué ensemble en riant ou en se regardant ? Pour partager un moment de complicité ou un moment de tendresse sans mots ni gestes. Juste quelques notes pour exprimer tout ce qu'ils contenaient et ce qu'ils étaient.

— Ace...murmura-t-il.

— Tu arrêtes enfin de m'éviter ? lui demanda-t-il avec son inimitable sourire en coin.

Ace était mort. Encore une fois, il était sur le point de se noyer dans cette terrible illusion. Ce n'était pas lui, l'homme qu'il aimait avait cessé de respirer, il avait cessé de jouer. Law était devenu fou, fou de chagrin et de solitude au point de l'imaginer. Au point de rêver de lui et de tisser un mensonge où il pouvait l'étreindre et l'aimer.

Soudainement, la mélodie devint plus puissante, plus rythmée et intense. Et les doigts pourtant exercés de son cadet se trompèrent plusieurs fois. Ce simple fait brisa le mirage. Ses propres doigts s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il redécouvrait la personne devant lui. C'était sa création. Sa machine. C'était son morceau de ferraille sans âme qui refermait le couvercle avec ce même sourire en coin trompeur.

— Comment ? l'interrogea-t-il stupéfait.

— Comment quoi, Law ? renchérit-il avec un air blasé.

C'était de la folie. Brusquement, l'humain se saisit du visage de sa création pour l'observer, cherchant le moindre tique qui le trahirait. Mais son visage prit les couleurs de la surprise puis du tendre amusement, avant que ses mains ne se referment sur ses poignets. Il le relâcha, abasourdi et incrédule. Avait-il finalement réussi ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, leurs têtes se rapprochaient alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Quelques années auparavant, le jeune étudiant s'était amusé à imaginer que c'était leurs âmes qui fusionnaient durant ces secondes. Qu'elles dansaient ensemble avant de se fondre l'une dans l'autre pour ne former plus qu'une entité.

Law posa finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec lenteur et appréhension. Il craignait cet instant même s'il était dévoré par l'envie depuis qu'il avait aperçu sa silhouette pliée sur le piano. Un désir qui avait farouchement combattu ses tripes tordues à l'idée que son âme se fracasse contre la le béton qui servait d'âme à sa machine.

Cependant, ses jumelles lui répondirent aussitôt. Elles s'entrouvrirent pour mieux se mêler aux siennes, pour se fondre et se réinventer. Bientôt, ce fut leurs mains qui se lièrent alors que leurs pieds jouaient l'un avec l'autre. Bientôt, la peau de l'ancien médecin se mit à frémir au contact de celle de son amant perdu.

— Es-tu réel ? insista-t-il.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le serais pas ? lui rétorqua le brun avec un ton rieur.

Malgré ces mots, le créateur savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Mais était-ce important ? Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de l'aimer et de se perdre dans ses bras ? Sans réfléchir, le plus âgé les guida jusqu'au canapé pour les renverser. Ses lèvres dévièrent pour se perdre dans son cou, provoquant des frémissements dans le corps de son partenaire. Il ne résista pas, apposant une marque dans sa nuque, pour rappeler au monde entier qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui appartenait.

Law était peut-être ravagé par le chagrin, mais il n'était pas devenu sot. Qu'importe ce qu'il se chantait pour éloigner la vérité, elle continuait de lui murmurer à l'oreille ses mots. Ace n'était pas dans ses bras, il ne le regardait pas avec cet air à la fois provocateur et moqueur. Il ne le touchait pas de ses mains puissantes et possessives.

Néanmoins, Law avait l'impression d'être de retour dans un temps passé. Quand iles avaient mis son corps en terre, il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose. Il désirait ardemment revenir dans le passé et modifier l'avenir. Il se serait lancer corps et âme dans la conception d'une machine à remonter dans le temps. Mais peut-être que ses prières avaient été entendu et qu'une entité lui avait accordé ce voeu.

Car le coeur gelé du tatoué avait recommencé à battre. Inarrêtable, la cadence ne faisait que s'accélérer au rythme des soupirs et des rires. Ses yeux recommençaient à s'émerveiller chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur le visage expressif de son amant. À chaque seconde, Trafalgar Law avait l'impression d'être de retour après avoir réussi à déloger l'étranger qui avait pris possession de son être. Il était de retour.

Mais au fond, la voix vicieuse de la vérité refusait de se taire. Et elle continuait de chantonner à son oreille une unique question : pour combien de temps ?


	12. Chapitre 12 - Aimer

Second chapitre cette nuit du premier mars...Le thème était " **Aimer** ", qui semblait fait pour moi et cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à tenter de l'imaginer. Finalement, je le publie, malgré de nombreux doutes et j'espère que cela ne sera une erreur de ma part.

De plus, je tenais à vous préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitres en avril. En effet, je serais en période de révision. Et faire la nuit sera tout bonnement impossible. Donc on se retrouve en mai pour la suite des mésaventures de Law !

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Les capteurs d'Ace furent éblouis par un rayon qui filtrait à travers les rideaux sombres du salon. Au lieu de détourner la tête comme l'aurait fait un humain, il ferma brièvement les yeux, le temps que son unité centrale régule la sensibilité de ses récepteurs.

Lorsque son champ de vision revint à la normale, la machine ouvrit les yeux, apercevant une partie de la tête de Law. Ce dernier s'était endormi sur son buste, les bras autour de son corps. Il en avait déduit ce fait à cause de la respiration lente de l'homme et de ses yeux clos.

L'expérience avait été un succès. Le brun avait construit de nombreuses stratégies, pendant plusieurs heures, à la recherche de la plus concluante. Après l'expérience un qui fut un échec, il était retourné trois fois en ville. La première fois, l'humanoïde s'était contenté d'observer d'autres humains dans un parc, tout en faisant semblant d'écouter de la musique. Il avait mis à profit ce temps pour analyser leurs signes distinctifs, leurs comportements individuels ou en groupe. Une fois qu'il eut nommé chaque donnée, il les classa selon le contexte, l'âge apparent, l'origine socio-culturelle...

Ace avait pris le parti de limiter les contacts avec le genre humain pour cette seconde tentative. Il avait fallu recalibrer ses données et ses calculs après son échec, certainement dû à une précipitation de sa part. Mais pour sa troisième sortie, il avait décidé de se rendre dans une librairie. En effet, ses connaissance dans le domaine littéraire étaient suffisamment développée pour lui éviter de faire un faux pas. Il avait ainsi, la possibilité de changer plus aisément d'options que dans un domaine qui lui était pratiquement inconnu.

Et finalement, la création avait retenté un rapprochement physique avec un individu du sexe masculin. Il s'était laissé le printemps pour réfléchir aux paroles et aux gestes qui avaient déclenché une réaction si extrême chez son cobaye. Mais pour ce teste, il s'en était tenu à la _séduction_ , ne tentant pas d'expérimenter le coït.

Le brun avait alors décidé de tester ses compétences sur son créateur. La décision avait été _ambitieuse_ mais à force d'observations, il avait fait un constat. Chaque humain était différent. Et aucun n'était identique à celui qui l'avait conçu. Ainsi, aucune expérimentation ne pourrait donner des résultats significativement proches de ceux obtenus avec Law.

Ainsi, Ace s'était installé sur la petite banquette du piano, posant ses mains sur le clavier blanc. Pendant quelques semaines, il avait étudié la musique, à partir d'enregistrement sonores et visuels. Le travail le plus important portait sur la gestuelle et l'enchaînement des doigts. Il avait fallu traduire chaque angle et contraction des muscles en formules mathématiques complexes. De plus, son apprentissage avait été compliqué par l'impossibilité de pratiquer sur un instrument réel. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque que le médecin ne le prenne sur le fait et se rende compte de ses _progrès_.

Malgré quelques erreurs et approximations dans son programme, le rendu avait été satisfaisant. Son unité centrale avait sélectionné ce morceau puisque Ace apparaissait sur une vidéo en pleine pratique. Il avait alors pu imiter ses mimiques et son langage corporel pendant qu'il jouait, parfaisant l'illusion.

Son créateur s'était laissé emporter. Ainsi, son interprétation avait été convaincante, au point qu'il en vienne à l' _embrasser_. C'était un savant mélange de calcul et de coordination entre ses récepteurs moteurs. Il devait coordonner le mouvement de ses lèvres et de ses mains, sans oublier ceux de sa langue. Sans négliger l'intensité qui devait faire écho à celle de son partenaire. Et de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés sur le canapé, l'un sur l'autre.

À présent, Ace observait le plafond tout en analysant l'expérience passée. Il était en quête de perfection, ainsi toute nouvelle donnée était susceptible de contenir un élément à perfectionner et à ajouter dans ses calculs. Dès lors, le défi qui se présentait, était de préserver aussi longtemps que possible l'illusion. Mais son unité centrale avait déjà prévu que l'humain finirait par prendre conscience de son identité réelle. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelque chose ne le trahisse.

— Ace...murmura son inventeur dans son sommeil.

La machine se mit alors à passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser avec _tendresse._ ll jouait machinalement avec une mèche noire, tirant un soupir à l'être contre lui. Tant qu'il dormait, il serait facile de continuer à lui faire croire qu'il était son homonyme.

Le brun analysait pendant ce temps les mouvements et les gestes de son créateur à son égard. Des gestes qu'il pouvait qualifier de _tendres_ ou encore de _passionnés_. Le langage corporel, et ce qu'il sous-entendait, était une chose que son unité centrale avait beaucoup de mal à conceptualiser. Mais ce n'était que quelques mots qui l'avaient orienté, murmuré par l'homme avant de s'endormir.

— _Je t'aime tellement, Ace.._

Aimer. Eprouver de l'affection, de l'amour ou de l'attachement pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Un sentiment que la littérature humaine décrivait comme puissant et incontrôlable. Quelque chose que les philosophes et les penseurs considéraient comme dévastateur.

Ces quelques mots, Law les avait répété un nombre important de fois à son modèle. Ils étaient présents dans chaque instant capté par une caméra et sur chaque bande son. C'était leur présence récurrente qui permettait à la machine de conclure que son inventeur _aimait_ le défunt.

D'après ses interprétations, ce serait même ce _sentiment_ qui aurait poussé le brun à le créer de toutes pièces. Or, Ace était unique. Aucune recherches ou articles ne référençaient un autre humanoïde possédant ses capacités. Trafalgar avait accompli un exploit inégalé au sein de son espèce par _amour_.

Son objectif s'était alors un peu plus éclairci. La création ne devait pas se contenter de combler le vide provoqué par la disparition de son homonyme. Il devait surtout nourrir le sentiment qui habitait l'humain. Il devait l'entretenir, comme le foyer d'un feu en plein hiver ou encore comme le système de régulation d'un corps humain. Son unité centrale était formelle. C'était _l'idéal_ vers lequel son concepteur tendait.

— _Moi aussi..._ avait-t-il répondu avec un léger sourire.

Ainsi, Ace se contentait d'observer le plafond, ses nervures et ses imperfections. Elles étaient similaires aux siennes et à celles de ses programmes. Sa main dans la tignasse de l'humain ne cessait ses mouvements alors qu'un nouveau pallier venait d'être atteint. Les enjeux se complexifiaient, il allait falloir faire preuve de plus d'autonomie, d'une plus grande capacité d'interprétation et d'une plus grande flexibilité.

Néanmoins, une chose était certaine. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son créateur n'accepte de l'utiliser comme le socle de son _amour_.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Qualia

_Un bout de tête apparaît depuis le rebord d'un mur, accompagné de quelques plumes..._ Lorsque mes concours furent finis, je n'ai eu qu'une idée : écrire la suite. Ça tombait bien, une semaine et demi plus tard il y'avait une nuit. Mais surprise ! Blocage. Un bon gros syndrome de la page blanche comme on les déteste. Je suis navrée pour ces longs mois d'attente. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru jusqu'à ce midi que je n'arriverais pas à écrire. Finalement, j'ai écris ce chapitre. Différent de ce qu'il aurait pu être s'il avait été écrit avec d'autres thèmes. Finalement, je ne le trouve pas si mal, même s'il me laisse un petit goût d'inachevé, sûrement parce que je n'avais pas écris pour cette histoire depuis un long moment. Peut-être que je le reprendrais un jour et modifierait quelques paragraphes. De plus, je ne pense pas écrire un autre texte pour cette Nuit, mais sûrement à la prochaine.

Enfin, voici mon texte pour le thème **"Qualia** " de la nuit du **5 juin 2019** ! Je vous conseille à toutes d' **aller voir la définition** ! C'était la première fois que j'entendais ce mot et c'est un terme philosophique que je trouve assez complexe. Et Wikipédia l'expliquera mieux que moi. Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda.**

* * *

Ses doigts filaient sur la peau pâle, cherchant chaque petit détail qui la rendait plus réelle. Les seuls bruits qui rompaient le silence de la chambre étaient ceux de leurs respirations et de leur peau qui se redécouvraient. Les yeux fermés, Law n'avait pas besoin de voir pour admirer l'homme entre ses bras. Il l'avait observé si longtemps qu'il pouvait retracer de mémoire les courbes qu'il caressait. Il se passait de ses yeux pour mieux s'enivrer de sa présence.

Cependant, sa quiétude se brisa quand un claquement de porte résonna au rez-de-chaussée. Il se redressa, son amant contre lui, à moitié endormi. Avec tendresse, l'ancien chirurgien embrassa son front et passa une main dans sa crinière ébouriffée. Tout l'amour qu'il avait confiné en lui explosait et pouvait enfin s'exprimer. Le manque et le désespoir l'avaient quitté pour laisser la place à une douce paix. Il renaissait et tous les malheurs semblaient derrière eux, si loin qu'il n'avait plus à s'en préoccuper.

Le brun posa ses pieds sur le carrelage froid de sa chambre, sortant des draps chauds qui le préservaient. Il attrapa un haut qui traînait sur le sol, puis un pantalon avant de se lever. Ses yeux s'égarèrent une fois de plus sur la silhouette avachi dans les couvertures. Il se pencha alors pour embrasser le cou d'Ace de son souffle et de ses lipes. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il vola une fois de plus. Il aurait bu n'importe quelle parole qui en sortait, pour vu que cela soit avec la voix de celui qu'il aimait.

— Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, affirma-t-il avant de quitter leur chambre.

L'ancien médecin avait à peine enfilé son pantalon. Ses pieds nus faisaient craquer le bois ancien et abîmé de la bâtisse, rompant le silence de plomb qui l'entourait. Une colère sourde grimpait en lui. Malgré toute sa raison, il refusait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un trouble ses retrouvailles avec son amant. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans un coin de Paradis, une oasis dans un désert de malheur. Et il ne voulait plus la quitter. Le monde pouvait bien s'effriter autour d'eux, se déchirer, tant que leur Paradis subsistait.

Ainsi, Law dut retenir les insultes et les hurlements qui grondaient dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut la tignasse flamboyante d'Eustass. Le regard rouille de son ami accrocha le sien tandis qu'il enjambait les marches pour le rejoindre. Son poing se fermait et se rouvrait, comme si deux entités se battaient en lui. L'une l'encourageait à laisser ses phalanges rencontrait le visage du jeune homme alors que l'autre le résonnait tant bien que mal. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était enfin heureux après ces mois de souffrance sans noms ?

Soudainement, le créateur remarqua la présence de Bonney aux côtés du mécanicien. Elle semblait petite et frêle à côté de l'homme imposant et agressif. Cependant, ses yeux étaient bien plus lourds à supporter. Sa bouche était tordue en une grimace qui l'enlaidissait et faisait remonter le piercing sur sa joue. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle était cachée sous un épais manteau dont le col était recouvert de fourrure. À présent, elle ne portait plus qu'un short et un t-shirt blanc. Sa tenue lui fit réaliser avec la force d'un coup de poing que l'été était enfin arrivé. Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en apercevoir ?

— Que faîtes-vous ici ? rompit-il le silence d'une voix froide.

Le trentenaire n'eut pas le temps de réitérer sa question que la rose se jetait sur lui. Les mains fines et blanches de son amie se renfermèrent sur ses avants-bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner si l'envie lui prenait. Ses yeux violets renfermaient une fermeté et une autorité qu'il n'avait pas vu chez elle depuis des années. Elle s'était adoucie avec lui, certainement parce que la pitié étreignait son coeur. Mais à présent, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de s'apitoyer pour lui, il avait retrouvé le souffle qui le portait.

Le brun se crispa quand Bonney commença à le secouer comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire arbre fruitier. Il voulut la repousser mais sa poigne ferme le retint. Il jeta un regard au rouquin qui se contentait de les fixer, les bras croisés sur son torse. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Elle se ridiculisait en plus de perdre ses moyens. Finalement, il la repoussa brutalement ce qui provoqua une réaction chez leur ami. Il rattrapa la jeune femme contre lui, tout en le fusillant de ses yeux rouilles.

Law ouvrit la bouche pour leur hurler de sortir de chez lui, de son Eldorado. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans ce havre de paix et de le souiller avec leurs considérations et leurs problèmes d'humains. Le temps s'arrêtait ici, les lois humaines et terrestres cessaient de s'appliquer. Il ne restait plus que les moments de félicité qui enivraient l'âme jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire cela. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de frapper à sa porte, comme des rappels incessants de ce qu'il se passait hors de ces murs.

Cependant, la voix puissante du chirurgien ne résonna jamais dans le hall. Le poing de Eustass s'abattit sur sa mâchoire, projetant sa tête sur le côté. Un goût métallique se répandit dans sa bouche, tout comme la douleur du coup. Doucement, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres qui se teintèrent d'une couleur rouge. Du sang perlait le long de son menton et il se retenait de le cracher à la figure de son ami.

— Dans une semaine, cela fera deux ans qu'Ace est mort ! s'époumona le roux.

Les yeux de l'inventeur s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses oreilles se bouchaient, comme s'il était dans un avion sur le point de décoller. Son corps rejetait ces mots. Il refusait de les entendre. Il se répétait que son amant était dans leur chambre, à l'étage. Il était alangui dans les draps, à lire un livre ou à l'attendre. Pourtant des flashs surgissait. Le sang lui rappelait celui d'un autre. Il entendait des pneus crisser. Et il voyait une peau froide et blanche allongée sur une table de métal stérilisée.

Bonney s'était brusquement tournée vers Law quand le rouquin avait lâché l'information. Ils avaient longuement discuté en venant jusqu'au manoir. Ils étaient d'accord sur un point. Ils devaient faire preuve de délicatesse. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles du trentenaire. Il était injoignable, aucun message ou appel n'était entendu. Ils avaient alors supposés que cela était à cause de la date fatidique qui approchait.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas trouvé le médecin dans l'état apathique auquel ils s'attendaient. Ils avaient été surpris. Et comme toujours, Kidd s'était emporté, réagissant avec impulsivité au comportement incompréhensible. La situation d'envenimait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Ses paumes devenaient poisseuses de sueur tandis que la rose observait en silence le spectacle. Les deux hommes ressemblaient à des fauves sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils feulaient. Leurs clavicules jouaient sous leur peau, comme celles de fauves enragés.

La plus jeune aurait dû intervenir. Mais au lieu de les séparer, elle se fondait progressivement dans les ombres. Quand elle fut certaine que Law était absorbé par sa confrontation, elle se glissa dans son dos, tel un serpent. Pendant que les félins s'affrontaient dans une arène impitoyable, l'animal au sang-froid rampait dans leur dos, discrètement. Elle avait une proie, une machine aussi glacée que l'animal qu'elle incarnait. Elle n'avait fait que croiser son ombre qui planait au-dessus de Law et l'enserrait de ses doigts invisibles.

Bonney monta les marches quatre à quatre, s'essoufflant légèrement. Elle avait craint que l'ancien médecin ne se retourne et remarque son ascension. Ainsi, une fois arrivée dans les couloirs, elle prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration. La nostalgie l'envahit lorsqu'elle repensait à ces étés passés à courir dans l'immense bâtisse. Puis, lorsque Mr Trafalgar se fâchait à cause du boucan, ils allaient se réfugier dans les jardins. Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs s'installait au pied d'un arbre pour lire, infiniment trop complexe pour elle qui savait à peine lire. Ainsi la petit fille qui l'accompagnait n'était pas disposée à en faire de même. Alors, malgré sa jolie robe à fleur, elle s'accrochait à l'écorce d'un arbre pour atteindre les plus hautes branches et observer le monde avec les yeux d'un oiseau.

Les mains de la rose frôlaient les meubles qui habillaient le couloir. La dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans le manoir, une épaisse couche de poussière avait recouvert chaque espace libre. Cela lui avait donné l'impression que son meilleur-ami lui-même devenait un meuble. Immobile. Sans vie. Il finirait recouvert par la poussière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit oublié de tous.

La curieuse continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse la porte de la chambre du médecin. Elle hésita quelques instants, regardant vers l'escalier d'où provenait les voix des deux hommes. Et si l'ancien médecin se rendait compte de son absence et venait la chercher ? L'anxiété enserrait sa gorge, la faisant hésiter. Finalement, elle tendit sa main jusqu'à la poignet froide et lourde, la tournant doucement. Elle ferma brièvement ses paupières quand la battant grinça avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Un fin rayon de soleil filtrait entre les rideaux épais, s'échouant sur le lit à baldaquin de son aîné. Quand ils étaient adolescents, le futur chirurgien se plaignait souvent de la taille impressionnante de son lit et de son aspect rustique. Il avait souvent soupiré quand Eustass le provoquait en affirmant que c'était un lit de princesse. À l'époque, elle riait jusqu'aux larmes tout en imaginant son ami d'enfance dans une longue robe en satin bleu.

La rose s'approcha lentement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en se remémorant le jour où elle avait surpris Ace et Law dans ces mêmes draps. Le plus âgé avait quitté son campus universitaire pour le week-end, revenant voir sa famille et ses amis prisonniers de cette petite bourgade. Surexcitée, elle s'était permise d'entrer sans demander l'approbation du maître des lieux. Elle avait explosé de rire avant de refermer la porte sous les cris du brun, outré par son impolitesse. Cette chambre avait été le théâtre des plus belles années de leur vie, mais aussi des plus grands malheurs. Le bois de ce lit était imprégné de leurs rires d'enfants, des gémissements de deux amants et des pleurs d'une tourterelle esseulée.

Bonney se détourna de l'objet, prête à continuer son exploration. Cependant, la porte claqua dans son dos la faisant sursauter. Aussitôt, elle fit volte-face, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Sa pulsation résonnait dans sa tête, tel un mal de tête persistant. Sa gorge s'assécha lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette familière. Elle dut se retenir de crier, tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

Law lui avaient dit un jour que sa création ressemblait en tout point à son amant perdu. Malgré le trouble qui vivait dans ses yeux, la jeune femme n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point il avait flirté avec les limites du possible. Pour elle, la machine n'était qu'une vague copie de son ami, juste une image brouillonne et imparfaite. Elle aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas le cas. Le créateur était un perfectionniste, un obsédé du moindre détail.

La rose restait immobile tout en détaillant le corps de la machine, comme si elle avait à faire à une oeuvre d'art. Jusqu'où l'ancien médecin avait poussé son obsession ? Avait-il reproduit le moindre grain de beauté qui parsemait le corps du défunt ? Avait-il reproduit chaque nuance dans les yeux gris, tel Michel Ange qui peignait la Chapelle Sixtine avec une infinie concentration ?

Cependant, la meilleure amie du brun se rappelait sans mal que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait connu. La ressemblance était troublante pourtant. Il était posé contre la porte, une pied appuyé sur cette dernière et ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il avait la même posture nonchalante que _lui._ Mais les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie et un robot, aussi bien conçu soit-il, ne ressentirait jamais les sentiments d'un humain. Ce n'était pas Ace qui se tenait devant elle. C'était un imposteur.

Bonney voulut l'ignorer, s'avancer pour le forcer à s'éloigner du battant de bois. Malgré son assurance et sa démarche assurée, elle n'en menait pas large. Ses mains moites devaient la trahir, tout comme ses pupilles dilatées par l'anxiété. Le serpent s'était fait prendre et tentait de se cacher d'un prédateur bien plus grand et féroce. Ce n'était pas un lion ou un tigre. C'était un rapace, agile et rapide, qui était capable de descendre en piquer à tout instant. Depuis le début, il les observait depuis les hauteurs, attendant le moment propice pour frapper.

La demoiselle crut qu'elle était tirée d'affaire quand sa paume rencontra de nouveau la poignet. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de la tourner qu'une poigne de fer la ramena en arrière. La machine la plaqua alors contre un des murs. Ce n'était pas violent, comme pouvait l'être une agression. Il était ferme mais ne possédait pas cette brutalité animale que renfermait les hommes. Elle réalisa soudainement que la chose était un lac calme qui analysait chaque geste. Il n'était animé d'aucune passion dévastatrice. Il se contentait de jouer un rôle, avec une précision glaçante.

Puis la création se pencha à son oreille, lentement. Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, paniquée à l'idée d'être incapable de prévoir les réactions de l'automate. Le corps d'Ace la maintenait peut-être contre un mur, mais ce n'était pas son esprit au commande. L'angoisse envahissait son estomac et remontait jusque dans sa gorge, comme une bile acide et infecte. Un poison qui se répandait dans son corps et s'extirpait de son enveloppe charnelle par des sueurs froides.

— Ne t'approches plus jamais de lui...murmura la voix glaciale de l'invention.

La demoiselle réagit alors. D'un geste elle s'écarta pour se jeter sur la porte. Elle l'envoya valser contre le mur avant de courir à toute allure dans le couloir. Elle ne prenait plus le temps d'admirer chaque meuble ou de faire traîner ses doigts. Elle ne désirait plus que rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis et quitter cet Enfer. Au coeur de cette bâtisse, des portes interdites avaient été ouvertes. Ce n'était plus le lieu dans lequel elle avait grandi. Ce n'était plus que l'Antichambre des ténèbres et du désespoir. Elle n'était pas croyante mais ce qui habitait la manoir était aussi démoniaque que Lucifer lui-même.

À mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'entrée, les voix de Eustass et du médecin devinrent plus tangibles. D'autres coups avaient-ils été échangé pendant son absence ? Qu'importe, elle devait sortir. Elle en avait besoin. Elle devait retrouver le monde des vivants. Les rires sinistres des morts résonnaient à ses oreilles, tels des vautours qui l'appelaient pour lui faire passer le Styx. La voix d'Ace était parmi eux, comme celles du couple Trafalgar.

— Viens avec nous au cimetière, Law ! ordonna presque la voix agressive du roux.

Cependant, les plus âgés s'arrêtèrent quand elle déboula en haut des escaliers, essoufflée et hagarde. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, observant les visages des deux hommes. Des ecchymoses commençaient à apparaître partout sur leur corps, résultat d'une violence inouïe. La même grimace que tout à l'heure ressurgit sur ses traits tandis qu'elle s'approchait du mécanicien. Ils devaient partir tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Law s'enfonçait dans une folie étourdissante, encouragé par les mots doux de sa propre création. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien, il n'était plus le maître de quoique ce soit. Mais juste un pantin.

— Eustass, on s'en va, décréta-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

Law haletait toujours lorsque la porte de sa maison claqua, se refermant sur ses meilleurs amis. Ils étaient enfin partis. Ils avaient quitté sa terre promise, ils étaient retournés dans leur existence mortelle et malheureuse. Il chancela jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche, avant de s'y laisser tomber. Sa tête se posa doucement contre une fenêtre, provoquant un soupire tandis que le verre froid soulageait son front abîmé. Dehors, ses invités surprises discutaient devant leur voiture, avec de grands gestes. Il reprenait son calme, sans les lâcher du regard les silhouettes qui s'agitaient dans le gravier.

Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas son obsession pour Ace ? Ils étaient déjà tombés amoureux. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils qu'il se consumait pour lui au point d'en oublier tout le reste ? Le créateur finit par se relever et se détourner du spectacle que lui offraient ses amis. Il montait lentement les marches, tout en continuant à s'interroger. La frustration l'envahissait tandis qu'il ne comprenait pas leur obstination.

Puis la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence. Son monde était un quale. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer ni le faire ressentir aux autres, puisqu'il n'était que le résultat de ses propres perceptions. Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Eustass et Bonney étaient juste incapables de voir à quel point cet équilibre lui était vital. Ils étaient comme des aveugles à qui on ne pouvait expliquer la notion de couleur. Lui ne pouvait pas leur expliquer pourquoi cet endroit était son septième ciel, son Jardin d'Eden.

Il refusait de perdre son quale.


End file.
